9 Meses
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Finalmente, después de todos estos cien años de una eterna relación, ¡Yoruichi Shihouin está embarazada! ¿Cómo soportará Urahara estos cambios hormonales, síntomas extraños, problemas paternales e idioteces de sus conocidos durante nueve meses?
1. PRÓLOGO: Noticias

**Holaaa~ Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi aparición en esta categoría... jajaja.. jaja... ja *risa incómoda* No me maten por favor, he estado muy ocupada ;-; Todo es culpa de la universidad :c (?) Saldré de vacaciones en agosto, ya no falta mucho(?)** **  
En fin; casualmente, ese fic (se supone que tendría unos 10 capítulos) lo escribí hace como un mes en mis últimos días de las vacaciones (ejem… felicidad) pasadas; ha estado esperando ahí todo este tiempo porque en realidad no sé cómo manejar este tema (Vean mis dudas existenciales sobre eso en la parte de abajo) Y todavía sigo insegura sobre dejarlo publicado o eliminarlo. Digamos que por ahora es un prototipo. (?) Aun así, espero que les guste~**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

 _-Kisuke…- Aspiró profundo, contó hasta tres para así soltar el aire de sus pulmones… Junto a dos palabras que cambiarían el destino sus mundos. –Estoy embarazada.-_

* * *

Lo amaba, de eso no tenía duda. Lo amaba de tal forma que cuando se dio la situación, no titubeó en enfrentarse contra toda la Sociedad de Almas, dejar a su familia y amigos, y abandonar el estilo de vida que la caracterizó por cientos de años. Lo amaba de tal forma que, después de llevar un siglo y un poco sin verse, aceptó inmediatamente ser la niñera de cuatro mocosos que pretendían invadir el Gotei 13 para rescatar a su compañera. Lo amaba de tal forma que, por más ridículos y desquiciados fueran la mayoría de sus planes, no dudaría en seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo y más allá. _Porque simplemente lo amaba._

En su vida no hubo otro hombre más que él. Crecieron juntos, jugaron juntos, lucharon juntos, _se enamoraron juntos_. Fue él su primer amor, y probablemente el único. A la vista de un desconocido, ellos no eran más que dos polos totalmente opuestos; tal vez era cierto, pues se necesitaban para complementarse. _La debilidad de uno se apoyaba en la fuerza del otro_. Así fueron siempre, unos entrañables amigos y una equilibrada pareja. Confiaba en él de tal manera, que con los ojos cerrados sería capaz de dejar su vida en manos de este.

Así era su amor; accidentado y a la vez eterno; opuesto y a la vez completo; los mejores amigos, pero a la vez, los mejores amantes. Y vivieron ese amor de la misma forma, por cientos y cientos de años. Y se viera obligada a atar su vida a algo, sería a él, pues estaba dispuesta a pasar esa simple eternidad solo junto a él, junto a Kisuke Urahara.

Y a pesar de que los dos deseaban lo mismo con fervor, sus ideas de una vida juntos constantemente diferían. _Ella lo sabía._

Hace ya varios años que él le había estado sugiriendo aquella peligrosa idea; aunque siempre la escondía con sus bromas o parte de sus estúpidos comentarios. Pero el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez se mencionaba el tema, mostraba con claridad que no eran simples y tontas bromas. _Él realmente lo deseaba_. Pero ella, todavía no estaba lista para un paso tan grande como tal.

Las cosas finalmente se habían calmado, no más Espadas, no más Quincys, no más invasiones de cualquier otro tipo de enemigo. Después de meses, e incluso años de arduas batallas, todos tenían el descanso que tanto se merecían. No había que preocuparse de nada más que _vivir sus vidas._

Los dos pequeños que caracterizaban la tienda de Urahara ya habían crecido. Hace poco, Ururu logró entrar a la universidad. Por otro lado, Jinta, ya formaba parte de uno de los equipos de béisbol más reconocidos del país. A pesar de que todavía vivían ahí, el lugar ya no era el mismo que antes; incluso ella había sentido la diferencia.

Y aun así, todavía seguía sin estar lista. No, en realidad si lo estaba, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo ante la descarriada idea de su pareja. La verdad, simplemente no quería estar lista.

Pero el destino no le permitió esperar ese "un poco más".

Todo pasó después de una de sus muy típicas, apasionadas, eróticas y largas noches. Esa mañana se sorprendió a sí misma al no tener el voraz apetito de siempre; incluso, el olor de las características tostadas de Tessai y el café que Kisuke siempre tomaba habían provocado que su estómago se retorciera. Pero no quiso decir nada, pues su sexto sentido animal ya se estaba sospechando _aquello_. Pasaron los días, su nuevo hábito alimenticio de comer poco seguía sorprendiéndola a ella y a los habitantes en esa tienda; había estado de mal humor, peor de lo normal, y Urahara fue el principal que pagó las consecuencias. Aunque este solo creía que eran efectos de sus esporádicos síndromes pre menstruales. Por otro lado, las náuseas de Yoruichi habían pasado a convertirse en vómitos, escalofríos y repentinas oleadas de cansancio que ella jamás en su vida presenció.

Diez días después de ese incidente, pasó toda la mañana y tarde encerrada en su habitación meditando lo que ya era claro que se aproximaba. Suspiró pesadamente, tenía que ponerle fin a ese asunto. Y en menos de cinco minutos, salió discretamente de la tienda para evitar más sospechas, dirigiéndose a la farmacia más cercana y conseguir una, o tal vez dos, o tres pruebas de embarazo, solo para asegurarse.

Y esa misma noche, en la habitación de cierto tendero…

 _-Kisuke…- Aspiró profundo. Contó hasta tres para así soltar el aire de sus pulmones… Junto a dos frases que cambiarían el destino de sus mundos. –Estoy embarazada.-_

* * *

-… ¿Eh?-

Era la mujer de su vida, siempre lo supo. El destino para él es nada, solo son cadenas, que con un inesperado giro, fácilmente se pueden romper; algo en lo que solo los idiotas sin propósito de vida creen. Pero… _¿Su encuentro con Yoruichi simplemente fue casualidad?_ No todos los días se conoce a una persona que desde niña es capaz de leerte sin necesidad de hablar. No es muy común conocer a una persona que ciegamente te acepta, aun con una extravagante personalidad. _¿A eso todavía se le podía llamar un encuentro casual?_ Y ni qué decir sobre el asunto de sus fechas de cumpleaños.

Tal vez las leyes del destino funcionaban únicamente en el amor.

Estaba loco por ella, de eso no tenía la menor duda. En definitiva era una mujer preciosa, pero esa belleza solo fue un bono comparado con lo que realmente recibió cuando sus "destinos" se conectaron entre sí. Una audaz _compañera_ de lucha; una íntima _confidente_ cuando de sus planes y secretos se trataba; una fiel _amiga_ que ni en los peores momentos lo abandonó; una _amante_ fascinante, capaz de disolver sus sentidos en nada cuando hacían el amor; la _pareja_ perfecta que él, ni en sus más locos sueño, creyó llegar a merecer. _¿Desde cuándo bastardos manipuladores como él podían llegar a tener tanta suerte?_ No lo sabía, ni tampoco le interesaba saber. Y por más que lo quisiera negar, si su encuentro con Yoruichi Shihouin se dio por fuerzas mayores, estaría eternamente agradecido con estas por colocarla desde el inicio de su camino.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a pedir, pero aun así, _quería más de lo que actualmente tenía_. Una parte de él se lo rogaba a gritos. Aunque, esta vez, _ella no compartía la misma ambición._

 _Quería una familia._ No del extraño tipo de relación familiar que tuvo con Jinta, Ururu y Tessai a lo largo de los años. Quería una familia de verdad, _una familia con la mujer que amaba._ Quería tenerla de esposa. El solo imaginársela camino al altar con un elegante vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas en las manos hacía que su piel se erizara. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo formalizar su eterna relación, colocar el más hermoso anillo entre sus finos dedos y ver como de sus suaves labios salía la palabra " _Acepto"_ , para después sellar su promesa en un fugaz beso. Y después de eso, completar esa familia con un pequeño niño o una pequeña niña producto de su infinito amor.

… Pero Yoruichi Shihouin odiaba ese tipo de formalidades.

El solo pensar en eso lo deprimía de manera peligrosa.

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que su comportamiento había estado diferente. Su falta de apetito, ahora, si acaso, comía la cuarta porción de lo que normalmente devoraba en el desayuno; había veces que incluso dejaba intacto el desayuno (Cosa que hería profundamente los sentimientos del pobre Tessai). Se encerraba en su habitación por horas y horas, a veces por un día entero; y en las pocas oportunidades que tenía de verla, se había dado cuenta que su rostro estaba más pálido y cansado de lo normal. Al inicio se mostraba más agresiva de lo normal, pero inmediatamente supuso que eran sus hormonas, dando aviso de que su periodo menstrual estaba pronto a llegar… Pero ahora, evitaba a toda costa convivir con los miembros de la tienda, en especial con él; ahora tan solo se intercambiaban frases cortas, y las veces que intentaba mantener una conversación decente con ella, esta parecía distante a sus palabras. _¿Estaría enferma?_ Ya casi ni comía… O tal vez, _¿Sería por otra razón?_

Desde que Ururu entró oficialmente a la universidad y desde que aumentaron las prácticas de Jinta en su equipo, se había vuelto más insistente respecto al tema de la familia. La constancia de sus bromas con doble intención se había intensificado, cada vez volviéndose más serias. _Tal vez eso le haya molestado…_

Esa tarde la vio salir con prisa de su habitación, no se inmutó en avisarle a nadie sobre su repentina partida; claro, nunca lo hace, pero hasta ella debía saber que su extraño comportamiento había estado afectando considerablemente los nervios de su mejor amigo. Un simple _"Voy a dar una vuelta"_ le hubiera bastado. Pero no dijo nada. Salió con su gigai puesto, vistiendo ropa común; de alguna manera, saber eso lo reconfortaba, no había pensado en irse y abandonarlo… _Por ahora_. Una hora después regresó, y con la misma prisa que utilizó para salir de la tienda, entró a su habitación.

Dos de la mañana y no había podido conciliar el sueño, le tenía realmente preocupado. Solo cabían dos posibilidades en su cabeza, y ninguna de estas dos eran opciones muy amigables. La primera, o Yoruichi había adquirido algún tipo de peligrosa enfermedad y no quería preocupar a nadie al informar sobre esta. O, como segunda opción, se había hartado de él y sus _"Qué mal carácter tienes, si nuestros hijos lo heredan será gracias a ti"_ o _"Si tenemos hijos, cuando crezcan serían muy sexys para que el mundo pueda resistir"._ Idioteces así que solo a él se le pueden ocurrir. Y justo en el momento que decidió pensar cómo arreglar su relación, la susodicha entró sin el menor reparo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos conversando, cuando los ojos del tendero se abrieron a más no poder, resultado una gran noticia, probablemente, la más grande de su vida.

 _-… Estoy embarazada.-_

 **Dudas existenciales de GrandDiosaSupremaPollito sobre el embarazo shinigami(?):**

 **1\. ¿Cuánto dura un embarazo shinigami? (Ok, según mis cálculos (?) 10 años shinigamis equivalen a 1 año humano. Sí, hasta en eso me he puesto a pensar e.e Entonces, si un embarazo humano normal dura 9 meses, ¿¡Por cuanto tiempo una shinigami estará embarazada?! Serían uno años con un mini bebé pateando la barriga, distorsionando las hormonas de la pobre y provocándole horribles síntomas. No :C)**

 **2\. ¿Por cuánto tiempo los padres deben soportar la etapa de bebé de sus hijos? (¡¿Se imaginan estar unos 30 – 40 años cuidando a un niño?! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo tardarían en caminar?! ¿¡Y en hablar?!)**

 **3\. ¿El bebé sería la reencarnación de alguno? (Piensen en esto, ¿Cuántos muertos no llegan a la Sociedad del Almas día a día? Contando esto, más almas embarazadas por todos lados (Dudo que vendan preservativos en el Rukongai (?)) Habría inflación de población en menos de cinco años e.e)**

 **4\. ¡En Bleach jamás se ha visto una persona embarazada! (Seamos sinceros, Kubo tiene la costumbre de separar (matar) a las parejas Canon en Bleach: Hisana y Byakuya, Isshin y Masaki, Ryuken y Katagiri, Gin y Rangiku, Unohana y Kempachi (Btw. Por el amor de todos los animes, que esto no pase con Urahara y Yoruichi o si no me volveré un capullo como Aizen T_T (?)) Es decir, NO hay romances vivos en Bleach… Y si no hay romance, no hay relaciones sexuales… Y sin relaciones sexuales, no hay mujeres embarazas. SIMPLEMENTE NO SE PUEDE ;_;)**

 **Malditas dudas existenciales e.e… Se supone que este sería un fic donde se presentarían anécdotas vividas por estos dos durante los nueve meses, es decir, nueve capítulos más el prólogo y un posible epílogo. Pero sinceramente no sé qué hacer con estos cálculos extraños que he hecho (?) ;_;**


	2. MES 1 : De limpiezas a otras novedades

**Que no haya pasado ni un mes y GranDiosaSupremaPollo haya subido la continuación de un fic, tiene que ser obra de Aizen! D: (?) Ok no xD Lo importante es que... *redoble de tambores* ¡Oficialmente este fic dejó de ser un protitipo~!(?) Y pues, aquí me ven, en una de mis milagrosas estapas de responsabilidad como autora; en realidad ya tenía parte de este capítulo adelantado desde hace semanas, solo me faltó agregarle una que otra tontería y listo~ No esperen el mismo milagro la próxima vez…. e.e Por cierto, ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! La verdad no me imaginaba que tantas personas le iban a dar importancia a mis infelices dudas existenciales xD Todos ustedes me han dado la lección de que debo dejar de pensar tanto(?) y esperar a que el fandom haga su magia xDD** **Y bueno, por primera vez en mi vida, contestaré cada uno de sus adorables (?) comentarios ya que se tomaron las molestias de tratar de aclararme esas benditas dudas xDD**

 **Bordebergia: Jajajajajajaj, me mataste con lo del pedófilo xDDD Incluso me imaginé a Urahara con un aura asesina a su alrededor, a punto de liberar a Benihime, o aplicando los mismos kidos que usó contra Aizen o algo así xD Por cierto, me alegra saber que no soy la única con ganas de hacer sufrir a Urahara con esos temas paternales (?)**

 **Tenshi-yuna: ¡Exacto! ¡Por fin alguien me entiende! ¿Qué le cuesta a Kubo darnos una ligera charla sobre cómo nacen los bebes almas (?)**

 **Ana: O probablemente Yamamoto nació viejo (?) Ok no xD**

 **10:** **¡Graciaaasssss! Bueno, últimamente las personas han empezado a subir varios fics de ellos y son muy buenos, ya es un avance (?) Y sobre que mi cabeza explote, creo que ya explotó… (?)**

 **Karin-chan150301: Oh God, ahora me has puesto a pensar si los gigais se adaptan al estado de embarazo ._. (Mis dudas existenciales son horribles xD) ¡Igual, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar!**

 **Anime love: Urahara sufrirá mucho estos nueve meses, eso es seguro :'D (?) Y si alguno de los dos muere, creo que empezaré a vivir bajo una piedra o algo así :C**

 **Zafir09: ¡Graciassss!**

 **Chocolate de Trufa: Asdasdasda, ¡Graciaasss por tu súper comentario! Y sobre la reencarnación, no es justo, los shinigamis deberían reencarnar también ;_; Así el Bleach-Universo sería mucho menos deprimente (Estúpidos momentos dramáticos del género shonen(?)) La verdad es que me había olvidado completamente de los Hollows y sí tienes razón, al parecer son un agente importante para que no se dé un problema sobrepoblación en la Sociedad de Almas xDD**

 **StiCity: ¡Graciasss! En mi opinión hay muchas fics buenos, de autores geniales, en esta categoría, si tienes algún rato de ocio, deberías pasarte a leerlos ;D**

 **NekoMiau-san: Hasta hace un par de días, estuve preguntándome qué te habías hecho (?) hasta que vi tu comentario donde me aclaraste que te habías cambiado el nombre xDDD ¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

 **The Death and the Strawberry: ¿Por qué me haces esto? ;_; ¿No te parece suficiente mi sufrimiento con todas estas estúpidas dudas? xDDD Pero en ese caso, sería como al estilo de lo que le pasó a Ichigo, desarrolló sus poderes en la adolescencia. O sea, sería como un niño híbrido (?) normal hasta los quince años o hasta que algún shinigami, vizard o arrancar decida despertar sus poderes. Sería súper genial que Kubo sacara un gaiden tipo Naruto donde muestren a los hijos y eso #SoñarNoCuestaNada xD**

 **Angelo della morte 12: Bienvenida al género shonen, donde las parejas son ambiguas hasta el capítulo final :C (Estoy muy segura de que Kubo odia el romance (?) xD)**

 **Creo que ya terminé (?) En serio, ¡Gracias por sus súper comentarios!**

* * *

 **1\. Milagrosas limpiezas**

Nunca se le había visto así. Por lo menos no de forma tan seguida. Incluso el mismo Tessai estaba sorprendido. De un día para otro, el relajado y sedentario Urahara Kisuke se había convertido en una enérgica y sonriente máquina trabajadora. En menos de una mañana, y por decisión propia, llegó a limpiar todo el depósito; deshaciéndose del polvo, telarañas, insectos y el mal olor que caracterizaba ese lugar de la casa; el piso estaba reluciente y las paredes retocadas con un par de pincelazos de pintura ¡Incluso ordenó los productos alfabéticamente! Se podría decir que, ahora el depósito se había convertido en la habitación más limpia de la tienda. Pero no, claro que no, esa bodega tan solo era el inicio de su psicótico plan de Limpieza Extrema Mensual.

¡Ahora seguían los baños!

Yoruichi sonrió divertida, sabía perfectamente qué causaba tan poco usual comportamiento, aunque no podía negar que hasta ella se había sorprendido. No pudo evitar la carcajada al momento que lo vio salir del reluciente depósito. Estaba vestido con el habitual ropaje de aseo que los trabajadores utilizaban, añadiéndole un pañuelo blanco amarrado a su cabeza; su rostro estaba cubierto de polvo y manchas de pintura, al igual que todas sus vestimentas; con ambos brazos cargaba un cubo lleno de agua y jabón, junto a lo que parecía ser una escoba y un trapeador. Y a pesar de haber pasado la mañana trabajando arduamente, no se veía rastro de cansancio en él.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?- Comentó el tendero, observando con media sonrisa como amiga estallaba en carcajadas.

-Ver a Kisuke Urahara limpiar con tal entusiasmo es considerado como una especie de milagro.- Ironizó la mujer entre risas, mientras el ex shinigami aprovechaba la situación para acercársele.

-Tienes razón.- Susurró delicadamente sobre sus labios, depositando un suave y fugaz beso en ellos. –Son de esos milagros que solo Yoruichi Shihouin es capaz de concebir.-

* * *

 **2\. Pacientes esperas tras la puerta**

-Ahora, di "aaaaahhhhh".-

-Esto es ridículo, Kisuke.-

Como un típico síntoma que caracterizaba un embarazo, la mujer portadora del bebé suele perder el apetito de todo tipo de comidas; esto se debe a que su sentido del olfato se optimiza más, provocando que los olores de ciertos alimentos se vuelvan insoportables, hasta el punto de causarle náuseas. Y Yoruichi no era la excepción. Evitaba desayunar a toda costa, si acaso almorzaba y unas pocas veces cenaba. Pero el desayuno, simplemente no lo pasaba. Odiaba todo tipo de olor que caracterizaba esa detestable comida y más cuando era tan temprano en la mañana. Pero ahora, después de haberse saltado por casi dos semanas la comida más importante del día, él se encargaría personalmente de darle fin a tan irresponsable hábito.

Todas las mañanas que pasaron después de recibir la gran noticia, Urahara esperaba frente a la puerta con un plato de comida en sus manos, esperaba a que Yoruichi despertara y saliera de su habitación; y na vez que esto sucedía, el tendero inmediatamente se levantaba y la llevaba nuevamente al interior de su cuarto recordando siempre ese plato de comida. Toda esta odisea, solo para asegurarse que la chica desayunara como debía.

Ya han pasado cinco días…

* * *

 **3\. Jamás seré tan ridículo como Él.**

-¿¡VAS A TENER UN HIJO?!-

Era su primera visita al médico. La pareja y futuros padres habían meditado a conciencia esta decisión; Karakura es grande, encontrar una clínica o un hospital no era precisamente la tarea más difícil. Y después de ojear en el directorio las variadas direcciones médicas existentes e ir descartando una por una, llegaron a una decisión. Tenía que ser _esa_ clínica… Por más ridículo y escandaloso que fuera el doctor cabecera.

 **Clínica Kurosaki**

-¡VAS A SER PADRE! ¡URAHARA KISUKE VA A SER PADRE! ¡¿QUIÉN SE ESPERARÍA TAL COSA DE TI?! ¡ESTO ES UN MILAGRO! ¡SIN DUDA UNA INTERVENSIÓN DIVINA!- Después de haberse enterado de cierta gran noticia, los gritos de Isshin Kurosaki se escucharon por todo el vecindario durante casi una hora.

Urahara ya estaba fastidiado.

-¿Ya terminaste? Yoruichi-san ya lleva cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando afuera.-

-¡Incluso ya actúas como uno de verdad!- Replicó el doctor, con brillos y destellos de euforia alrededor de sí mismo. -¡Me recuerdas a mí cuando me enteré que Masaki estaba embarazada de Ichigo!- Añadió con una sobreactuada pose de nostalgia.

-En serio, solo vinimos por una revisión y nada más.-

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Te diré todos los consejos y secretos de padre que necesites! ¡Me encargaré personalmente de que seas un papá tan bueno como yo!-

El tendero sintió un escalofrío cuando que escuchó las últimas frases de su amigo. Simplemente NO. ¡No quería ser un padre tan ridículo como Isshin Kurosaki! El solo saber cómo trató a Ichigo durante toda su adolescencia, sus discusiones ridículas que siempre terminaban en golpes y patadas, los comentarios fuera de lugar que les hacía a sus hijas y su vergonzoso comportamiento cada vez que llegaban amistades de estos. Sin contar el enorme poster de su difunta esposa que tenía en medio de la sala. Si Urahara tenía un estereotipo soñado de cómo ser padre, en definitiva, Isshin JAMÁS sería su modelo a seguir.

-¡Tú fuiste maestro del inútil de mi hijo! ¡Es mi deber devolverte el favor con mis experimentados consejos!-

-Mejor iré al hospital de Ryuken.-

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO HE TENIDO PACIENTES COMO DESDE EL CAPÍTULO 8! ¡TE HARÉ UN DESCUENTO!-

Prefería seguir todo ejemplo de paternidad, menos el ridículo ejemplo de Isshin Kurosaki.

* * *

 **4\. No lo niegues, idiota, serás igual que él**

-¡Mira, Yoruichi-san! ¡Tiene mi nariz!-

Esa misma tarde, después de la fastidiosa consulta con su nuevo médico oficial, los dos ex shinigamis se dedicaron a ver las fotos y los videos grabados del primer ultrasonido de la mujer. Claro, si acaso se podía diferenciar un par de manchas blancas moviéndose en el interior de su vientre. Una imagen bastante difícil de entender para cualquiera, incluso para la misma madre. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios estaba viendo Kisuke desde hace horas?

-¡Tendrá el maravilloso perfil de su padre!- Espetó con emoción, mientras observaba sonriente una de las tantas fotos que había tomado, cortesía de Isshin. -¡Te dije que iba a ser un niño-niña hermoso!-

Sonrió con una gotita en su frente. De camino a casa se la pasó alardeando de que haría todo lo posible para no ser uno de esos padres ridículos, al igual que cierto ex shinigami que ahora trabajaba en una clínica. Iba a estar calmado y recibiría cada noticia con la madurez de un adulto que ya ha vivido más de dos siglos. Sí, justo así se _pretendía_ a comportar. Y ahora… _Ahora mírate, idiota_. Pensó la morena, disfrutando del vergonzoso espectáculo que su compañero estaba dando.

-¡Estoy 98% seguro de que tendrá tus hermosos ojos!, ¿No lo crees, Yoruichi-san?-

Suspiró, derrotada ante el comportamiento de este, ¿Pretendía seguir así durante los siguientes meses?

-Sí, Kisuke.- Dijo conciliadoramente, para después besar con suavidad la mejilla del ex capitán –Lo que digas.- Agregó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del tendero. Esta iba a ser una noche larga.

 _En definitiva, serás un padre ridículo_. Pensó. _Pero, gracias a eso, también serás uno de los mejores._

* * *

 **5\. El frágil corazón de un bigotudo hombre.**

 _Querido diario…_

 _Ya han pasado tres semanas, y el jefe todavía se sigue comportando extraño. Estoy realmente preocupado por su salud. Últimamente no ha hecho nada más que limpiar cada esquina de la tienda; por primera vez está cumpliendo todos sus trabajos dentro del límite de tiempo establecido; incluso se ha encargado de las cuentas y el inventario de la tienda por sí solo. ¡Es como si fuera otra persona! ¿¡Desde cuando el haragán de Kisuke Urahara se ha vuelto responsable y trabajador?! Y para colmo, ¡No se le ha escapado algún tipo de queja sobre esto! Estoy preocupado. ¿Quizás deba darle una de mis maravillosas medicinas? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, gracias a eso he tenido el merecido tiempo libre que había necesitado desde hace cien años (Trabajar para Urahara suele ser agotador)._

 _No es que tenga nada en contra, pero también lo he notado mucho más apegado a Yoruichi-dono (Sí, más de lo normal) ¿Será que esta habrá encontrado algún tipo de táctica (Posiblemente sexual) para hacer que el jefe trabaje tan arduamente? Muchas veces he admirado a Yoruichi-dono por ser tan convincentemente efectiva cuando se trata de Urahara-dono… Definitivamente necesito ser más adorable y sexy. (?) La noche anterior se quedaron hasta tarde en la sala principal, lo único que podía escuchar eran los gritos y risas de emoción por parte del jefe, a parte de los muchos "¡Es idéntico a mí! ¡Es idéntico a mí!"… ¿Será que está creando otro nuevo tipo de gigai sin mí? Cada vez que pienso en esto, escucho como mi frágil corazón se rompe en pedazos (?) Y hablando de corazones rotos, ¿¡Por qué Yoruichi-dono está despreciando mis perfectos desayunos?! ¿¡Acaso he perdido mi maravilloso toque?! Cada vez que la veía devorar mis recetas especiales, una parte dentro de mí lloraba de felicidad, por fin alguien apreciaba mis artes culinarias… Pero ahora… Pero ahora… ¿¡Qué he hecho yo para merecer tal desprecio?!_

 _Un minuto, el jefe me está llamando. Parece ser algo importante._

 **…**

 ***Quince minutos después***

 **…**

 _¡Querido diario! ¡Querido diario!_

 _¡El jefe va a tener un hijo! Y lo mejor de todo, ¡VOY A SER PADRINO! ¡UN HUMILDE SERVIDOR COMO YO SERÁ EL PADRINO DE LA CRIATURA MÁS ADORABLE DEL UNIVERSO! Siento como mi bigote y mis trenzas saltan de felicidad con solo pensar en tal noticia, ¡SERÉ EL MEJOR PADRINO DEL UNIVERSO! ¡LO JURO!_

 _.DÍ . ._

* * *

 **6\. Suéter**

Era temprano, el sol apenas estaba empezando a salir. Era extraño verla despierta a esa hora, las únicas veces que ella madrugaba eran cuando debía salir a una misión importante, pero por lo general, en días rutinarios como hoy, se la pasaba durmiendo en el futón hasta que el reloj tocara las doce y así ir en busca de su almuerzo – desayuno. Al igual que todos los días. Rio ante aquel pensamiento, era irónico pensar en la rutina cuando hoy se cumplía el primer mes de cambios para todos en aquella tienda.

-Maldición, estúpida aguja.- Murmuró la morena, procurando que su blasfemia ante la pobre pieza para coser no despertara a su compañero; compañero que la observaba con una sonrisa desde su acogedor futón.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero jamás se lo diría pues eso heriría su orgullo. Por lo tanto, igual que esas tres mañanas pasadas, tan solo se dedicaba a observar acostado desde un rincón, enternecido profundamente por las pésimas habilidades de costura de la mujer.

Horas después, con el ceño fruncido y par de pinchazos en los dedos, Yoruichi regresó a la cama; no sin antes esconder al deforme suéter que hace tres días había estado intentando tejer.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el primer mes~ Espero que les haya gustado, no tuvo mucho humor, porque, como siempre, apenas estamos empezando. Todavía faltan 8 meses más, y un posible epílogo ;D… y… emmm… ¡El hermano de Yoruichi es la cosa más adorable del mundo! (?) Lo siento, tenía que decirlo xD No puedo esperar a ver el momento cuándo se encuentren, creo que gritaré. xD**


	3. MES 2: Antojos y corazones rotos

**¡Oh, por Yamamoto! Jamás pensé que me demoraría tanto para subir este capítulo. En serio lo siento ;_; Pero no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó; he estado súper ocupada con varios problemas personales, más la universidad y par de trabajos, entre otras cosas. Escribir este capítulo ha sido toda una odisea. Dios, ¡Qué horrible es crecer! T_T En fin, después de toda una eternidad, ¡Finalmente apareció el capítulo tres de este adorable fic! Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews; Sé que muchos estuvieron preguntándose cómo serían los antojos y… Aquí están (?) Este capítulo se quedó corto en muchos sentidos si lo comparamos con los demás, aún así espero que les agrade~**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Antojos (Parte 1)**

 _Kisuke…_

 _Kisuke…_

¡Kisuke!

-¿Eh?- el tendero abrió los ojos con dificultad al escuchar la insistente voz de su amada. Con perezosa lentitud dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado con una cara de pocos amigos. -¿Sucede algo, Yoruichi-san?- preguntó, después de uno de sus más largos bostezos.

-¡¿Por qué demoraste tanto en despertar?! ¡Te estoy llamando desde hace horas! ¿¡Qué tal si hubiera sido una emergencia respecto al bebé?!-

-¿¡Sucedió algo con el bebé?!- El solo hecho de haber escuchado la palabra "Emergencia" junto a la palabra "Bebé" todas las alarmas del tendero se activaron. Con una velocidad envidiable, hasta para la Diosa de la Velocidad que se encontraba junto a él, se levantó, colocándose frente a ella y agarrándole los hombros con gran preocupación. -¿¡Te encuentras bien?! ¿¡Te duele algo?!-

Por otro lado, Yoruichi lo observaba con una gran gota en la frente. Para la próxima debía pensar mejor en las palabras que utilizaría.

-Dije "hubiera", presta más atención a lo que digo.- Le reclamó la morena, tratando de zafarse de las manos del ex shinigami.

-Ah… S-Sí, lo siento.- Murmuró este avergonzado por su actitud tan exagerada. -¿Querías decirme algo?-

-Tengo hambre.- Respondió cortante, sin darle tiempo suficiente a este para terminar su oración.

-¿Eh?-

-¿No me has escuchado? Tengo hambre Kisuke.- Dijo con un tono autoritario que, si no hubiera sido porque estaba hablando de comida, hubiera intimidad a cualquiera.

-Son las tres de la mañana, Yoruichi-san.- Exclamó el rubio de forma conciliadora. Pero no funcionó.

-¿Y acaso eso me importa? Claro, como tú no tienes idea de cómo se siente tener que alimentar a dos personas en un mismo cuerpo ahora me estás tomando de loca y…-

Urahara solo la miraba, alejándose lentamente con el fin de conservar su pellejo. La morena vociferaba lo que anteriormente se conocían como palabras, un hormonal sermón sobre lo que sufre una mujer embarazada y el hombre ni siquiera se daba cuenta… Con tan solo menos de dos meses de haberse enterado.

-Bien, bien. De acuerdo, te iré a cocinar algo ahora mismo.- Y finalmente cedió. Aunque el tema no iba a quedarse cerrado de forma tan fácil.

-No, no quiero tu comida.- Yoruichi frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tan difícil era para él leerle la mente? Soltó un bufido. _Hombres._ Pensó.

-¿Eh? Entonces iré a despertar a Tessai para que…-

-¡Tampoco quiero la comida de Tessai! ¿¡Por qué eres tan inútil?!-

-P-Pero…-

-¡Déjame hablar!- Gritó la morena exasperada por la actitud de su amante. ¿Esto es lo que llaman problemas hormonales? Pensó Urahara sudando frío y pensando en lo que le venía. -¿Recuerdas el estofado cangrejo con sandía que Inoue nos cocinó esa vez para navidad?-

-Aja…- Tragó saliva. Oh no, de esto no saldría nada bueno.

-Lo quiero.-

Hubo un gran y largo silencio. Esto debía ser una broma, ¿No?

-… ¿Ahora?- Preguntó el tendero, temiendo escuchar la inevitable respuesta.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué otra razón te hubiera despertado?-

-P-Pero no crees que…-

-Kisuke.-

 **Cinco minutos después.**

-¿Hola? ¿Kurosaki-san?-

Inevitablemente, el tendero no pudo ganar la batalla contra la felina mujer y sus peligrosos ataques de ira. Pero claro, eso no quería decir que no podría ingeniárselas para evitar una parte del trabajo.

-¡Uno de los experimentos del capitán Kurotsuchi se ha salido de control y está camino a la tierra! ¡Puedo establecer su poder en mi laboratorio, pero necesito urgentemente que me consigas un objeto!- Se podían escuchar los gritos de sorpresa de Ichigo por toda la vacía tienda, el pobre había caído en el anzuelo. -¡Necesito que vayas a casa de Inoue-san y consigas un plato de su estofado especial!... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees que un sexy tendero como yo te estaría mintiendo?... ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡La tierra está en peligro! ¡No hay tiempo para juegos! ¡Necesito eso lo más pronto posible!-

…

Solo digamos que el estofado llegó más rápido que lo que un repartidor de pizza normal haría.

* * *

 **Lluvia de Ideas para el Nombre del Futuro Bebé Urahara**

-¿Ya están todos? ¿Sí? ¡Perfecto!-

Aquella mañana del sábado, en una pequeña y sospechosa tienda de la ciudad de Karakura, un muy animado Urahara Kisuke había reunido a los cuatro miembros residentes del lugar. Desde hace varios días había marcado esa fecha en el calendario, pues este tipo de decisiones no eran de las que se podían tomar a la ligera. Todos los miembros de la familia tenían la obligación de aportar. Por esta razón, esperó pacientemente al momento en que los días libres de Ururu y Jinta concedieran; por esta razón, arriesgó su vida al intentar despertar a Yoruichi un sábado antes del mediodía; por esta extraña razón, cinco personas con insomnio y cara de pocos amigos estaban reunidas a las ocho de la mañana en la sala principal.

¿Y cuál era la razón?

-¡Demos inicio a la primera lluvia de ideas semanal!- Anunció el tendero muy animado. Detrás de él se podía observar a Tessai disparando cañones de confeti para darle el efecto dramático. También cabe destacar que este llevaba puesto un delantal con las palabras "El Mejor Padrino del Mundo" Grabadas con rojo brillante.

-… Esto es estúpido.- Murmuró Jinta con ganas de batear la cabeza de su jefe.

-Jinta-kun, no seas maleducado.- Le corrigió Ururu, a pesar de que por dentro tenía los mismos pensamientos que su amigo.

-Les pido encarecidamente que saquen las listas que debieron preparar anoche.- Inició a explicar Urahara, sacando una pizarra portátil de quién sabe dónde. Esta estaba dividida por la mitad, un extremo tenía escrito la palabra _niña;_ mientras que en el otro, _niño._ -¡Y que empiece la lluvia de ideas para el nombre del futuro bebé Urahara!-

Y nuevamente, Tessai cumplió su labor de disparar los cañones para darle un efecto dramático.

-¿Disculpa?-

Todos voltearon.

A lo lejos, sentada en una esquina de la sala, rodeada por aura negra como resultado de haber sido despertada tan temprano. Yoruichi Shihouin, finalmente dijo un comentario en aquella ridícula reunión.

-¿S-Sucede algo, Yoruichi-san?- Preguntó Urahara nervioso, y temiendo por su vida. Conocía esa mirada, mirada que anunciaba su sentencia de muerte.

-¿Desde cuando decidimos que su apellido será Urahara?- La morena preguntó cortante.

-¿N-No es lo que normalmente se hace?- Preguntó el ex capitán rascándose la mejilla, algo confundido.

-¿Hmm? ¿Y acaso crees que por una estúpida costumbre voy a dejar que decidas el apellido de mi hijo/hija SIN MI PERMISO?-

-P-Pero… E-Es la costumbre…-

-¿Y?-

Un frío silencio inundó el lugar. A excepción del perturbador sonido que hacía el corazón de Kisuke al quebrarse por las duras palabras de la mujer.

-¿N-No te gusta mi apellido, Y-Yoruichi-san?-

Los demás integrantes de la tienda suspiraron. Sabían que esto iba a terminar así.

* * *

 **Lluvia de Ideas para el Nombre del Futuro Bebé Urahara… Cof, cof… Shihouin.**

-Ejem…- Carraspeó Kisuke. Después de tres largas horas de gritos, golpes, explosiones y pérdidas mortales de sangre. El insistente y moribundo jefe de la tienda decidió no darse por vencido, un par de vendas y una bolsa de sangre colgando a su lado no le impedirían abandonar la tarea de buscar el nombre perfecto para su querido hijo / hija. –Ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¡Reanudemos la primera lluvia de ideas semanal para el pequeño bebé _Shihouin_!-

Sí, tal y como había dicho, en tres horas de violencia, Urahara había cambiado misteriosamente de idea y optó por colocar el apellido de la madre. Cabe destacar que esto fue por voluntad propia, no hubo ningún tipo de influencia externa mayor, ni golpes, ni relámpagos, ni ataques de hakuda que ni él mismo conocía. No, para nada. _Todo estaba perfectamente normal_. Pensó Urahara con una adolorida sonrisa.

-Creo que ya les expliqué las reglas el día de ayer, ¿No? Anoche debieron escribir una lista de los nombres que más hayan sido de su agrado, ya sea para niños o niñas, lo importante aquí es escuchar las opiniones de la familia, ¿Entendido?- De esta forma, Urahara sacó un pequeño cesto de quién sabe dónde y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa –Tan solo depositen sus papeles aquí.- A pesar de la paliza que recién había recibido, el tendero se sentía muy alegre, de seguro esta era una de las mejores ideas que se le había ocurrido.

Tessai, con su magnífico delantal del "Mejor Padrino del Mundo" era el vocero encargado para leer las distintas listas. Ajustó su varonil bigote y empezó a leer las… coherentes… Ideas.

 **Lista #1: Urahara Kisuke**

 _Niño_

Tom, Silvestre, Minino, Misifús, Felix, Sr. Bigotes.

 _Niña_

Minina, Mima, Rayas, Mufasa, Simba, Nala, Piolín.

 **Fin de la lista #1**

-…-

Nadie de los demás integrantes sabía que decir, ni siquiera la imperturbable Yoruichi había podido escapar del nuevo estado de shock que había albergado a todos. El incómodo silencio envolvió el lugar, no se atrevían a hablar, el pobre se veía tan emocionado por sus ideas que nadie tuvo la capacidad de decirle.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Son perfectos, no?- Preguntó Kisuke con ojos soñadores y una enorme sonrisa. –Estuve toda la noche pensando en ellos-

-Kisuke…- finalmente alguien decidió hablar. Como era de esperarse, Yoruichi Shihouin fue la valiente para explicarle la ¿Situación? A su querida pareja. Esperó unos segundos, analizando cuidadosamente las palabras hasta que simplemente las soltó. -… No vamos a tener un gato.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Yoruichi-san?-

 **Lista #2: Jinta Hanakari**

 _Niño_

Babe Ruth, Barry Bonds, Cliff Lee, Albert Pujols, Manny Ramírez, Ichiro Suzuki.

 _Niña_

Ururu, hermana de Kurosaki #1, hermana de Kurosaki #2, amiga shinigami de Kurosaki, amiga humana con poderes de Kurosaki, Ririn.

(1) Los beisbolistas más famosos del mundo.

 **Fin de la Lista #2**

Una atmósfera similar a la de hace cinco minutos volvió a envolver la sala… Al parecer Jinta no conocía muchos nombres femeninos. Ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de las chicas con las que en algún momento de su vida llegó a convivir. Y respecto al de los niños… Pues… ¿Cómo presentar al nuevo miembro de una de las Cuatro Casas Nobles, con un nombre tal y como "Babe Ruth Shihouin"?

Tan solo imaginen la cara de indignación de alguien como… Byakuya Kuchiki.

 _Simplemente no._

 **Lista #3: Ururu Tsumugiya**

 _Niño_

Karakuraizer, Karakuraizer Spirit, Karakuraizer Delicate, Kon, Mod Soul, Noba, Kurodo, Don Kanonj.

 _Niña_

Karakuraizer Tiny Devil, Karakuraizer Beast, Karakuraizer Erotic, Ururu, Ririn, Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san.

 **Fin de la Lista #3**

Esta idea había sido un total fracaso. Eso es lo que se repetían los demás integrantes de la tienda. Urahara había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que ninguno de ellos tenía el menor sentido común posible, probablemente eso fue lo que salió mal desde un inicio.

-… Aunque debo decir que Karakuraizer Erotic me gusta, sería un buen apodo para una ni-…

-Yoruichi-san, NO-

 **Lista #4: Tessai Tsukabishi (2)**

 _Niño_

Kawakami Kenzai, Gozen Tomoe, Fujiwara no Teika, Aiwara no Narihira, Fun'ya no Yasuhide

 _Niña_

Yasuko, Hiroko, Fujiwara no Takaiko, Ono no Komachi, Kujo no Kanezane.

(2) Nombres de samuráis, poetas y figuras importantes en el antiguo Japón.

 **Fin de la Lista #4.**

El tendero no sabía si sentirse aliviado porque finalmente alguien presentaba nombres normales, o por lo menos en japonés. O sentirse preocupado por las ideas que Tessai se estaba haciendo de su futuro ahijado. _¿¡Qué clase de ser celestial Tessai cree que será?!_ Pensó un preocupado Urahara. Puede que la realizad que su fiel ayudante tenía sobre el niño/niña esté totalmente distorsionada para… ¿Bien? No sabría decir que es algo exactamente bueno. Simplemente no se imaginaba a un pobre y adorable bebé con tal nombre imponente, digno de los viejos sabios y barbudos de hace cuatrocientos años que siempre aparecen en las películas.

Aunque puede que Byakuya se indigne al saber que el hijo de "La Mujer Gato" tenga un nombre más espectacular que el de él y toda su ascendencia. Pensó Yoruichi con diversión.

 **Lista #5: Yoruichi Shihouin**

 _Niña_

Yukihisa, Asuka, Noboyuki, Yuudai, Wataru, Miyabi.

 _Niño_

Ja ja ja, ¿Qué les hace creer que daré a luz un varón?

PD: Más vale, Kisuke, que tus malditos espermatozoides hayan llevado consigo genes femeninos dominantes O TE ARREPENTIRÁS. :)

 **Fin de la Lista #5**

A Urahara se le heló la sangre cuando Tessai leyó el último mensaje. Sabía que las amenazas de Shihouin nunca son en vano.

-P-Pero Yoruichi-san, t-tener una niña voluntariamente es algo… Imposible.-

-No es mi problema.- Respondió cortante la morena. –Y si es así, se llamará Sakura.-

El tendero suspiró. A penas había pasado un mes y medio y ya estaba realmente preocupado por la futura vida social de su hijo / hija.

* * *

 **El Poder del Dinero.**

A pesar de que Yoruichi le había dicho que todavía no era necesario, Urahara moría de ganas por comprar las cosas para el futuro bebé, no podía resistir más ver esas pequeñas y adorables ropas en los almacenes que (En su imaginación, claro) lo llamaban para que este las comprara. Inevitablemente, el ex shinigami al final cedió.

La expresión que se plasmó en el rostro del tendero una vez que entró a uno de los almacenes fue algo para fotografiar. Se podía comparar con la mirada de un niño que entraba a la dulcería más grande del mundo. Pequeñas camisas y vestidos, zapatos en miniatura, gorros del tamaño de su mano; biberones, cunas, cochecitos, utensilios de aseo y demás objetos necesarios para la crianza de bebés. Parecía el paraíso para un Pitufo. _¡Hay tantas cosas! ¿Qué debería comprar?_ Pensó un emocionado Urahara.

Se acercó a la sección de ropa. Todavía el sexo del bebé no era seguro, sería un desastre total comprar trajes y baberos rosas por montones para que al final resultara ser un niño. _Si mal no recuerdo, por culpa de la emoción de Isshin. Kurosaki-san vistió de rosa durante sus primeros meses._ Pensó el rubio alejándose lentamente del departamento de niñas. Tal vez Yoruichi tenía razón, comprar ropas a estas alturas era algo muy deliberado.

Pero de todas formas, la necesidad de comprar algo a su futuro pequeño no cesaba.

 _¡Ya lo sé!_ Pensó con los ojos brillosos de la emoción. Frente a él estaba el regalo predestinado que había estado buscando.

Una pequeña y hermosa cuna blanca se había presentado ante sus ojos. No había dudas, era el regalo perfecto. Estaba hecha de una buena madera, no de esas sintéticas que penosamente se hacen llamar materiales de construcción. La densidad de pintura blanca utilizada era lo suficientemente espesa para que no se desgastara a medida que pasaban los años. Poseía un modo de ajuste del colchón, podía estar tan abajo o tan arriba como esta se los permitiese. Era bastante ancha, por lo tanto, el bebé dormiría con comodidad. En una de las esquinas, poseía un compartimiento para colocar objetos como biberones o pañales al momento de cambiarlo. Y lo mejor de todo, no importaba el género de su hijo o hija, este mueble estaba adaptado para todos los sexos. Oh sí, este en definitiva era el regalo perfecto.

Ni siquiera Yoruichi lo podría negar.

El tendero siguió observando cada detalle de aquel objeto, en definitiva era necesario. Solo era cuestión de _pa… gar…_

Urahara palideció. No, más que eso. De un segundo a otro, un enérgico y vivo hombre de, aparentemente unos treinta años, pasó a dar la impresión de un enfermo que había estado confinado en un hospital por décadas.

 _¡¿CÓMO ES QUE UN PEDAZO DE MADERA CUALQUIERA VALE TANTO?!_

Sí, y de esta forma, la firme opinión que el futuro padre tenía sobre aquella maravillosa cuna y sobre el maravilloso regalo sorpresa quedó en el olvido. _El poder del dinero._

* * *

 **¡La Primera Buena Idea de Isshin Kurosaki!**

 **Clínica Kurosaki**

-¡Así que has venido! ¡Sabía que no ibas a poder resistir a mis consejos como sabio padre experimentado!-

Urahara suspiró. Sabía que nada bueno podría salir de pedirle consejos a una cabra loca como Isshin Kurosaki, pero esta situación aunque sea ameritaba el intento. Además, ¿A qué otro padre de familia conocía? En serio, ¿Qué acaso existe una ley que impida a los shinigamis tener hijos? ¿Cómo es posible que la única opción que le quedaba era ese sujeto con un gusto del asco para vestir? No hay duda, lo aprecia como amigo, pero… Es Isshin.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? ¿Qué institutos recomiendo? ¿Qué hacer cuando lleguen a esa etapa de la adolescencia? ¿Qué hacer si tus hijos no te toman como una autoridad? ¿Cómo engañar a tu hijo por 15 años? ¿Cómo criar a un híbrido adolescente con problemas de identidad? ¿Qué hacer si tu hijo se da cuenta que tiene poderes Quincy? ¿Qué…?-

-¡Me enteré hace dos meses que voy a ser padre! ¡Deja de establecerme problemas que no me aparecerán en once años! ¿¡Y qué te hace creer que mi hijo será un fenómeno como el tuyo?!-

-¡Te estoy previniendo, idiota!- Isshin lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a gritar y hamaquearle al igual que un muñeco de trapo. -¡Las crisis de identidades son temas difíciles para los padres! ¡Tu hijo merece un flashback conmovedor sobre la historia de sus padres! ¡Ahora, ve al Hueco Mundo, busca un hollow y deja que te muerda!-

 _¡¿Por qué demonios su único amigo con experiencia de padres era ese sujeto?! ¿¡Qué le costaba a Hirako quedar embarazado?!_

 **10 minutos después de ridículos gritos y discusiones.**

-Verás, el problema es este…-

De esta forma, nuestro querido tendero le explicó la terrible situación vivida hace una semana en el almacén. Y sí que era terrible, ¿¡Cómo demonios iba a poder costear tantas cosas?! ¡Su destartalada tienda no le proveía tanto dinero! ¡Ropa, pañales, biberones, objetos de limpieza, juguetes, comida! ¿¡Cómo es que un humano de medio metro necesita tantas cosas?! Oh, y cuando crezca todo se pondrá mucho peor. Mucho. Mucho. Mucho peor.

-… ¿¡Desde cuando la madera se volvió tan cara?!- Kisuke terminó su historia acompañado de un ataque de histeria, sin dejar en el olvido el tema de la cuna. -¡¿Cómo diablos hiciste para no quedar en la ruina?!-

-Calma, calma.- Dijo Isshin con una gota en la sien, intentado evitar el ataque de hiperventilación que estaba teniendo su compañero. –Es más normal de lo que parece, además, tienes la ayuda de Yoruichi-san, ¿No? Al fin y al cabo ella es una noble.-

…

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Urahara. Yoruichi podía ser de mucha ayuda cuando se requería; un poderoso aliado cuando la situación se presentaba; fue una estupenda guía para Ichigo y sus amigos cuando las dificultades aparecieron; incluso hacía el papel de "Chica de los Recados" buscando materiales extraños para los aún más extraños inventos de Urahara, (Claro, este jamás la llamó por aquel nombre o si no lo hubiera despellejado desde hace mucho). Sí, en definitiva, aquella mujer era de mucha utilidad... Excepto para una cosa.

Aportar dinero.

De la misma forma que Yoruichi le hacía tantos favores a su pareja, de esta igual forma se los cobraba. Literalmente. Claro, un fue fácil tarea guiar a unos niños a través de la Sociedad de Almas, pero tampoco es fácil pagar toda la comida que esta mujer devora al día. _Ese estómago no es normal._ Siempre se decía. Y no solo se trataba de artículos comestibles; ropa, zapatos, accesorios; citas en restaurantes, cines, musicales. Todo esto salía del machacado bolsillo del tendero. Por su puesto nunca se quejó, él podría hacer de todo con el fin de ver a la mujer que ama sonriendo… Pero ahora vendría otro individuo igual de caprichoso que alimentar.

-… Prefiero no hablar de eso.- Comentó el tendero derrotado.

-Bueno…- Isshin miró hacia otro lado, pensando rápidamente en cómo cambiar el tema. –La verdad es que nunca te había escuchado quejándote sobre problemas monetarios, creí que tu negocio ilícito era un buen sustento económico.-

-¿N-Negocio ilícito?- Preguntó un muy ofendido Urahara. ¿Cómo se atrevía referirse a su querido negocio de esa forma?

-Urahara… Creas cuerpos humanos falsos con quién sabe con qué material, posiblemente ilegal; pastillas que sacan tu alma de tu cuerpo y una de ellas resultó estar viva; sabes cómo convertir a personas en monstruos espirituales. Y eso es solo lo que yo sé, ¿¡Qué crees que haría la policía si encontrara tu laboratorio?! ¡Te acusarían por vender drogas y hacer blasfemias contra la humanidad!-

- _Yo soy un shinigami, no un humano.-_ Murmuró el rubio tratando de defenderse.

-¡Iniciaste un mercado negro para shinigamis poco después de que expulsaron de su mundo!-

-¿Sabes? Vine para que me dieras un consejo económico, no para recibir un sermón sobre cómo ser mejor ciudadano.-

-Ah, cierto, cierto.- Dijo el barbudo hombre, recordando el propósito inicial de la visita. –Pues… Si mal no recuerdo, hace muchos años una de las amigas de Masaki nos invitó a una celebración que los humanos llaman Babyshower. Nunca entendí bien de qué se trataba, pero sé que los amigos y conocidos de la madre y el padre le llevaban regalos como biberones, ropa y otras cosas de bebés para ayudar con la economía, puede que eso te sirva.-

Por primera vez, Kisuke vio una luz en aquel camino de futura pobreza. ¡Claro! ¡Un Babyshower! Ellos dos conocían a muchísimas personas; ¡Y mejor aún! Es imposible que una de las cuatro casas grandes ignorara el nacimiento de un pequeño que llevara la sangre de su antigua líder. ¡Decenas de Shihouin's llevando lujosos regalos! Oh, y también están los demás clanes aliados, ¡Un regalo de parte de los Kuchiki! ¿Qué podría ser? ¡Tal vez una nueva mansión o la renovación total de un cuarto para bebés! Y también los otros nobles, Kyoraku y Ukitake (N.A: En caso de que este, por alguna mágica razón siga vivo T_T) y los demás capitanes. Oh sí, por primera vez, Isshin Kurosaki tuvo una genialidad de idea.

-¡Es perfecto Isshin! ¡Un Babyshower será!-

Y de esta forma, los dos ex shinigamis celebraron y saltaron felices. Urahara porque ya había encontrado una solución para su problema monetario e Isshin porque finalmente alguien había tomado a su cerebro en cuenta. Era el día más feliz de su vida. (?)

-Por cierto…- Carraspeó el médico con algo de vergüenza. –Sé que es algo repentino, pero ¿Puedo ser el padrino de tu hijo?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondió Urahara de inmediato, inmerso en la emoción.

… Olvidando a alguien importante.

Justo en ese momento, en algún lugar del mercado negro de Urahara… Nuestro querido, abnegado y fiel Tessai presintió una tragedia avecinarse.

 _Pobre, pobre Tessai._

* * *

 **Antojos (Parte 2)**

-Kisuke, ¿Estás despierto?-

El tendero abrió lentamente los ojos, observó el tejado por unos cuantos segundos de pereza y suspiró. Después de cuatro noches seguidas escuchando esas mismas tres palabras a mitad de la madrugada, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Acompañado de un largo bostezo, Kisuke Urahara se levantó pesadamente de aquel futón que compartía todas las noches con su amada compañera, encendió la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche que tenía a su lado y caminó directamente hacia los cajones donde guardaba sus ropas (La mayoría verdes) para cambiarse, colocándose lo primero que estuviera a la vista. Sí, por primera vez el ex shinigami había dejado de preocuparse por su "estilo".

Mientras tanto, una divertida Yoruichi lo observaba sentada desde su futón, acompañada de una gran sonrisa. El pobre se veía agotado, hoy se cumplían cuatro noches seguidas sin que este pudiera dormir bien; siempre siendo despertado a las tres de la madrugada, obligado a separarse de su cómoda almohada, obligado a separarse del acogedor calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos al estar tan cerca; y todo esto, para que tal martirio fuera empeorado por el hecho de tener que salir a las frías y solitarias calles de la ciudad de Karakura, a las tres de la mañana, con sueño. ¿Pero acaso se sentía culpable por el pesar de su compañero? Para nada, después de todo, a ella le iba a tocar la peor parte.

-¿Lo de siempre?- Preguntó él.

-Lo de siempre, amor~.- Respondió ella.

Y nuevamente, el tendero suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que aquel empalagoso tono de voz y tales palabras tan cariñosas, que jamás utilizaba, no eran más que un simple intento para que no se enojara con ella, lo peor de todo era que, por alguna razón, funcionaba.

-Vuelvo en veinte minutos.- Habló pesadamente, colocándose su característico haori verde.

Empujó silenciosamente la puerta corrediza, no quería despertar a los demás miembros de su hogar que, para su gran envidia, dormían plácidamente en sus cálidas habitaciones, junto a sus acolchonadas almohadas. Bostezó por segunda vez dispuesto a salir de la recámara y encaminarse a por las hostiles calles de la ciudad.

-Te adoro, imbécil.-

Una inevitable sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro; tomó su sombrero y salió. A pesar de todo, aquel tipo de favores eran simples pequeñeces comparados con el amor que tenía por ella y por la nueva personita que en su vientre crecía. Sí, él también la adoraba.

Y de esta forma, un Urahara Kisuke se encaminó por las frías y solitarias calles de la ciudad de Karakura, hasta llegar a un súper mercado que, para su suerte, brindaba sus servicios las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Y todo esto para qué? Pues, digamos que Yoruichi Shihouin adquirió cierto tipo de gusto por una marca de tuna que solo vendían en aquel almacén.

 **Continuará~**

 **¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Llevo como un mes escribiendo este capítulo y le he hecho varias modificaciones, me disculpo si encontraron algún tipo de incongruencia rara por ahí xD Sé que no hubo mucho UraYoru, de hecho, Yoruichi tuvo muy poca apariciones en este capítulo, ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡El próximo capítulo casi que se centrará en ella! Y como bonus extra, lo que todos han estado esperando. Las reacciones de los demás shinigamis al enterarse del nuevo bebé Shihouin~**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por no abandonar a este pobre fic!** **L Haré todo lo posible por demorarme menos la próxima vez.**


	4. MES 3: Reacciones

**¡Tercer capítulo! Sí, sé que me he demorado un montón en actualizar, de hecho, ya estaba por creer que este capítulo lo terminaría subiendo en diciembre. Todo es culpa de la universidad (?) Por suerte, tuve un ataque de inspiración justo cuando estaba por empezar a estudiar para una prueba, y como se que mi inspiración es súper escasa últimamente, me olvidé de estudiar y me dediqué al fic... Ok no, simplemente busqué una excusa para procastinar. En fin, ¡Aquí está lo que todos pidieron! Este capítulo esta prácticamente enfocado en las reacciones de nuestros queridos personajes secundarios de la historia. Espero que les guste y mil gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que todavía leen este fic y los otros con la esperanza de que en algún momento del año los continuaré, ja ja (Por favor, tengan paciencia conmigo ;-;).**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

* * *

 **El frágil corazón de un bigotudo hombre (Parte 2)**

 _Querido diario..._

 _Últimamente la tienda ha estado abarrotada de personas._

 _Cualquiera pensaría que tener a tantos clientes dentro de un negocio sería un sueño hecho realidad, y más si se trata de un negocio al que casi nadie acude ya que, por alguna razón les parece sospechoso. Que dicha para los propietarios, ¿No creen? La verdad, ver al negocio de mi querido jefe progresar de esta manera era un gran deseo que guardaba en mi corazón._

A las afueras de dónde estaba el abnegado padrino #2 del bebe Urahara-Shihouin se escucharon claramente ciertos ruidos estremecieron la tienda.

-¡MALDITO URAHARA KISUKE! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A COMBINAR TUS ASQUEROSOS GENES CON LOS DE YORUICHI-SAMA!-

Poco después; el sonido de cierto bankai haciendo galas de su letal poder.

Y ahora, el ala derecha de la tienda estaba en llamas.

 _Querido diario_

 _Se debe tener cuidado con lo que se desea._

* * *

Aclaremos la situación. Esta madrugada cierta información se filtró por los escuadrones de la Sociedad de almas, nadie sabe cómo, nadie sabe quién fue, el punto es que ese día, a las ocho y media de la mañana, ya todos los capitanes y sus respectivos tenientes se habían enterado del embarazo de la antigua líder del clan Shihouin. Y claramente, se hicieron notar todo tipo de reacciones.

* * *

 **Reacciones: Kyoraku Shunsui y Ukitake Juushirou**

-¡Ukitake! ¿Te enteraste de la nueva noticia?-

En los pasillos de treceavo escuadrón dos capitanes se encontraron para discutir alegremente sobre el maravillosos suceso de sus antiguos compañeros.

-¡Oh! Kyoraku. No esperaba verte tan temprano. Es decir, ¿Cómo es que no estás durmiendo todavía?- Exclamó Ukitake Juushiro, capitán del actual escuadrón. La manecilla del reloj ni siquiera se acercaba a tocar las ocho, era algo realmente extraño ver a su amigo despierto a esas horas de la mañana, y más aún, con una expresión tan animada como aquella. Este como respuesta soltó una carcajada, para después observarlo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a ser padrinos de un niño!- Dijo el otro capitán, tomándolo por los hombros con gran emoción.

-¿Eh?- Pero Ukitake tan solo lo observaba confundido.

-¡Finalmente, el eterno nido de amor de nuestros queridos amigos, Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san dio frutos!-

Le tomó varios segundos al capitán de cabellos blancos asimilar la información, pero cuando lo hizo, una sonrisa aun mayor a la de Kyoraku se formó en su rostro

-¡¿Un bebé?! ¡¿Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san van a tener un bebé?! ¡Esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en meses! ¡Por fin...!-

Muchos de los shinigamis que pasaban por aquel pasillo se quedaban viendo extrañados aquella escena, era extraño ver a dos capitanes tan emocionados. Lo único que se podía entender en aquella inusual conversación era la palabra "bebé", pero claro, nadie se atrevía a meter sus narices por respeto y algunos por temor.

Ciertas fuentes dicen que poco después se les vio a aquellos dos dentro de una tienda, comprando dos camisetas idénticas que decían: "El mejor padrino del mundo".

Cabe aclarar que a Kyoraku nadie le mencionó absolutamente nada acerca de ser padrino... El solo se invitó. Junto a Ukitake, claro.

* * *

 **Reacciones: Hirako Shinji y los Vizards**

No muy lejos de donde los dos capitanes estaban, dentro de las barracas del quinto escuadrón, el famoso grupo de los Vizards se encontraban dentro de una amigable conversación sobre temas triviales. Aquella envidiable paz se desvaneció casi al segundo cuando Kensei mencionó la nueva noticia.

-Oh, por cierto. Escuché que Urahara va a tener un hijo con Shihouin-san.- exclamó el capitán sin muchos ánimos, en realidad no le interesaba mucho aquel tema, la vida amorosa y familiar de los demás le era indiferente para él; pero claro, gracias al tendero todavía está vivo, al igual que sus demás compañeros, sería de mala educación no informarles sobre aquello.

A penas que lo dijo, murmuros de sorpresa y alegría empezaron a surgir en la sala. A pesar de todo, se alegraban de que aquel bastardo finalmente haya decidido a crear una familia. Todos estaban comentando sobre el asunto. A excepción de una persona.

Hirako Shinji, actual capitán del quinto escuadrón, se había quedado en su puesto sin mostrar ni una mínima expresión. No hablaba, y su rostro estaba ensombrecido. Al darse cuenta de la extraña actitud de su amigo, los demás voltearon a verlo algo extrañados.

-No puede ser...- dijo el aludido con un murmuro inaudible, cosa que de algún modo llegó a preocupar a los demás.

-¿Shinji? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Urahara Kisuke... ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESE BASTARDO DESALIÑADO SE PUDO CONSEGUIR UNA MUJER TAN ARDIENTE COMO SHIHOUIN Y YO TODAVÍA SIGO SOLTERO?!-

Ya imaginarán la expresión de los presentes en la sala, que ahora lamentaban haberse preocupado por él.

-¡¿SABES LAS HORAS QUE TARDO EN ARREGLARME?! ¿¡EN VOLVERME IRRESISTIBLE PARA LAS CHICAS?!- comenzó a vociferar con lágrimas en los ojos, agitando por las ropas a Kensei, que por cierto, estaba a punto de romperle la nariz. -¡PÁRA QUE AL FINAL UN IDIOTA HARAGÁN COMO ÉL TENGA UN HIJO ANTES QUE YO?!-

-Vamos, vamos, Shinji-san.- Hachiguen lo interrumpió de forma conciliadora, si seguía con sus absurdas quejas, el lugar se volvería un campo de guerra. -Tranquízate, todavía eres joven.-

-¡Claro que no!- Replicó golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos. -¡Esta mañana vi una arruga nueva en mi frente! ¡Estoy envejeciendo, maldición! Dentro de poco moriré y no tendré a quién dejarle mi legado, ¿¡Acaso me voy a convertir en ese amigo solterón que ahoga sus sueños jugando con los hijos de los demás en su grupo?! ¡No puedo aceptar...!-

-... ¿Quieren ir a tomar té?- Preguntó Rose, ignorando totalmente el acto dramático del otro vizard. No estaba dispuesto a ver sobreactuar a un amateur como él.

Todos asintieron. Y sin menor reparo se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron de la habitación.

Ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, este tomó el teléfono y marcó.

-¿Hola? ¿¡Hiyori?! ¡Tengo una urgencia!... ¡Quiero ser madre!-

 _Silencio._

-¿Hola? ¿Hiyori? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿HOLA?-

* * *

 **Reacciones: Soi Fon y la A.M.S**

-¡He salvado la asociación!-

Aquel día, la teniente Nanao Ise había llamado a todas las integrantes de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis a una reunión de emergencia. Por tercera vez en lo que iba del año, su cuenta monetaria había quedado en cero. ¿Cómo sucedió? Nadie sabe exactamente, pero todas las sospechas de la teniente apuntan al nuevo parque de diversiones que se había instalado en la onceava división.

Presentaron distintas propuestas, algunas de ellas más extrañas que otras. La idea de los paparazzi surgió otra vez, pero casi todas se rehusaron al recordar el mal resultado y las graves heridas que recibieron al hacerlo. Habían discutido casi por una hora, pero nada realmente productivo salía. Claro, no se podía iniciar ningún tipo de campaña cuando los fondos eran de cero. Pero, justo cuando todas creían que no había más esperanza, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Tengo una noticia recién salida del horno!- exclamó Matsumoto Rangiku, sonriendo de oreja a oreja bajo el umbral.

Todas miraron en dirección a ella. Por lo general, los chismes e ideas de Rangiku eran bastante bizarras y probablemente no serían aceptadas a la vista del público, pero como bien dicen: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Para su suerte, esta vez la noticia sí que valía la pena.

-¡Pronto tendremos un bebé entre nosotros!-

Se asombraron, era extraño escuchar la palabra bebé dentro del Seretei. Las chicas solo se limitaron a observarla con impaciencia, ¿Era necesario hacer una pausa tan grande? Se preguntaron para sus adentros.

-¡Yoruichi-san y Urahara Kisuke van a tener un hijo!-

Esta era una de las pocas veces que Matsumoto Rangiku aportaba algo verdaderamente útil para la asociación ¡Y vaya que fue oportuna! Justo cuando se habían quedado sin dinero y sin ideas.

-¡Neko-chan va a tener un bebé!- Exclamó Yachiru con alegría, empezando a decir cosas como "Por fin voy a tener un hermano nuevo".

-¡Pronto! ¡Tenemos que sacarle provecho a esto!- Por otro lado, Nanao Ise no había titubeado ni un segundo, si publicaban esta noticia antes que nadie ganarían una fortuna. El problema era que habían muchos contrincantes. Debían ser rápidas. -¡Debemos ser las primeras en publicarle al mundo sobre el bebé!-

-¡No tan rápido!- Para hacer más dramático el momento, la otra puerta (?) de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Esta vez, mostrando una figura masculina en pose de ataque. -¡Como miembro de la Asociación Masculina Shinigami y editor en jefe del Periódico del Seretei jamás permitiré que nos roben esa noticia!-

Detrás de él aparecieron unos veinte shinigamis, todos ellos dispuestos a impedirles el paso a las chicas. Todos sabían a la clase de oponentes que se enfrentaban y sin duda, el pasillo iba a terminar hecho un lago de sangre; pero valdría la pena, pues mientras luchaban, Hisagi ya se abría adelantado camino al Mundo Humano.

El plan era infalible.

O eso creían.

-¡U-RA-HA-RA... KISUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Lo que nadie se esperaba era la ira de una capitana que hasta ahora había podido asimilar tan impactante noticia.

La capitana de la Segunda División, furiosa y vociferando el nombre de cierta alimaña rubia, había salido disparada del cuarto en milésimas de segundo, derribando a todo y a todos los que veían sen su paso. Los pocos sobrevivientes no podían explicar que había pasado. Tal vez usó su bankai, o el shunko o simples técnicas de artes marciales desarrolladas, lo único que vieron fue como un aura roja oscura envolvía a la pequeña mujer y como esta había desaparecido en un parpadear.

-¡Robot-chan!- Llamó Yachiru, ignorando el grave estado en que se encontraban la pila de hombres frente a su puerta. -¡Destruye a todo miembro de la Asociadión de Hombres y del Periódico que se atreva a salir del mundo humano!-

-Sí, jefa.-

-¡Kotetsu's-chan al cuadrado! ¡Acompañen a Robot-chan y amordacen a todos los miembros!-

-¡Sí, capitana!- Asintieron las hermanas.

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Teniente! ¡Nosotras iremos al mundo humano a investigar todos los detalles!-

-¡Sí, señora!-

Estos son los pocos momentos en que podemos ver como la A.M.S entra verdaderamente en acción.

* * *

 **Reacciones: Kuukaku Shiba**

-¡ESA MALDITA ZORRA!-

No muy lejos de aquel alboroto formado dentro de una de las salas del Gotei 13, cierto personaje muy reconocido por todos en el Rukongai también había explotado iracunda al enterarse de aquel suceso por medio de su hermano.

-¿N-Nee-chan?- Ganju tragó saliva.

La forma por la cual este se enteró de la gran noticia fue bastante... Inusual. A diferencia de los demás shinigamis, la noticia no llegó a sus oídos por medio de alguien, simplemente lo escuchó de unas fuentes igual de inusuales.

Daba la casualidad que esa misma mañana, Ganju iba cabalgando a su abnegado jabalí para reunirse con su banda; algo que hacía todos los viernes ya por tradición. De alguna forma, también encontraba relajante pasear a esa hora, pues era realmente extraño encontrarse con alguien a esas horas, a excepción de los trabajadores, claro. Pero ese día fue diferente.

A las afueras de uno de los pocos locales que parecían decentes comparados con la gran mayoría, unos quince aldeanos estaban asomados curiosos por las puertas y las ventanas. Quizás era una pelea. Pensó el joven. Y como noble acción, decidió estacionar su jabalí en una esquina e ingresar al lugar para detener la pelea. Semejante sorpresa se llevó al ver a dos muy reconocidos capitanes del Gotei 13, de hecho, uno de ellos era superior de su difunto hermano. Al igual que a muchos, le resultaba extraño ver a dos shinigamis de tan alto rango por las calles y a causa de eso, no pudo evitar la necesidad de acercarse y escuchar por curiosidad.

 _-¡Que suerte tuvimos! ¿No crees, Ukitake?- Dijo uno de los capitanes, con un tono de voz muy animado. -Pensé que estas camisas del "Mejor Padrino del Mundo" ya no las vendían.-_

 _-Sí, tienes razón.- Respondió su interlocutor con una sonrisa igual de vistosa. -Estoy realmente honrado al saber que seré uno de los padrinos del futuro bebé de Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san.-_

Solo bastó esa última oración para que el chico saliera disparado del almacén, olvidándose de su reunión y del paseo matutino, para comunicarle inmediatamente el mensaje a su querida hermana.

Pero esta no lo tomó muy bien.

-¡TARDÓ CASI UN AÑO EN DECIRME QUE TENÍA ROLLO CON URAHARA! ¡Y AHORA ESA MALDITA ZORRA NO TIENE LA DECENCIA DE DECIRME QUE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!-

-S-Seguro que te lo iba a decir pronto. E-Es imposible que se olvide de...- Pero antes de que el pobre hermano menor terminara sus palabras, la mujer lo terminó estampando contra la pared. Rompiendo parte considerable de su rostro.

-¡Y ESE MALDITO DE URAHARA! ¡SIEMPRE PIDIÉNDOME FAVORES PARA QUE AHORA NO SE TOME LA MÍNIMA MOLESTIA DE AVISARME QUE VA A TENER UN HIJO! ¿¡QUÉ CREEN QUE SOY?! ¿¡LA TERCERA RUEDA DE SU RELACIÓN?! ¡MALDITOS INGRATOS!-

Y así la mujer Shiba se la pasó vociferando casi que durante media hora, llegando a preocupar a sus demás sirvientes y probablemente a todas las personas que estaba cinco cuadras al rededor de su casa.

-¡GANJU!- De pronto, la pelinegra caminó hacia su hermano que todavía seguía inconsciente y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. -¡Busca al primer shinigami que veas, tráelo aquí y dile que abra el Senkaimon!-

-P-Pero... N-Nee-chan... ¿E-Eso no es un poco...?- Pero antes de terminar su pregunta, recibió otro mortal golpe en el estómago.

-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡NOS VAMOS AL MUNDO HUMANO, YA!-

* * *

 **Reacciones: Kuchiki Byakuya**

-Así que... Se reprodujo...-

Dentro de la mansión Kuchiki, el impacto de esta noticia fue igual de letal que en las casas anteriores, incluso, se podría añadir la palabra "Trauma" al estado del líder de esta casa noble.

El alboroto formado por Ukitake llegó a los oídos incluso de su pequeña teniente.

 _-¡Kuchiki!- Llamó el peliblanco entrando de golpe a la oficina de la chica, acompañado de una enorme sonrisa. Algo realmente extraño con su comportamiento habitual. Pero claro, aquella singular actitud fue opacada por algo aún más extraño._

 _En sus brazos había una pila de peluches más grande que la joven shinigami._ _Pero antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, el capitán la interrumpió._

 _-¡Necesito que me des todas las direcciones de tiendas de peluches, juguetes y dulces!-_

 _¿P-Por qué tengo la impresión de que el Capitán Ukitake cree que soy una niña? Pensó la pobre Rukia, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. De hecho, le preocupaba que con tanta emoción que este cargaba, el pobre terminaría tosiendo sangre y desmayándose como sucede habitualmente._

 _-Esto... ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede, capitán?-_

 _-¡¿Qué no lo sabes?! ¡Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san van a tener un hijo!-_

Y al igual que Ganju, la chica no pudo aguantar las ganas de informárselo a su estimado hermano mayor inmediatamente. Al fin y al cabo, de alguna forma el nacimiento de este bebé trataba asuntos de la nobleza, este estaría más que deseoso de saberlo.

Sí, seguro.

-¿N-Nii-sama?- Su preocupada hermana se acercó ligeramente a él. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

El imperturbable, frío y distante Byakuya Kuchiki había sucumbido dentro de una especie de shock mental durante unos largos veinte minutos; lo único que este hacía desde el momento que Rukia le facilitó el comunicado, fue mirar fijamente a su taza de te y repetir constantes veces cosas como:

-Esa gata... Se reprodujo...- Murmuró con su habitual calma. Pero, sus ojos contradecían aquel sereno comportamiento. -... Esa gata mezcló sus genes con... Un exiliado que se da la mano con las macabras hablidades de Aizen Sousuke...-

-V-Vamos, nii-sama. Puede que Urahara sea un desgraciado sospechoso, pero todos sabemos que Yoruichi-san es muy buena persona, ¿No? No hay problema con eso.-

-Un engendro que posee la mezcla de ADN de... dos monstruos.-

-¿Tengo que llamar a alguien del cuarto escuadrón?

-...Y vendrán tiempos peores, dijeron los profetas.-

-¡¿Nii-sama?!-

* * *

 **Las Sentimentales Hormonas de Urahara**

Resulta un poco increíble creer que en un tiempo paralelo a todo el alboroto formado dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, los protagonistas que conformaban la noticia pasaban una tranquila mañana dentro de la clínica Kurosaki, haciendo la revisión mensual del feto que reposaba en el vientre de Shihouin. Era increíble pensar lo rápido que había pasado el segundo mes.

Como era de esperarse, Urahara estaba más que emocionado, las cosas habían avanzado tan bien que casi parecía un sueño. La noche anterior pudo notar el vientre de su compañera un poco más grande de lo normal, una buena señal de que su bebé estaba creciendo sano y a salvo; después de eso, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche y su sonrisa con nada se desvanecía, simplemente no dejaba de imaginarse distintos felices escenarios entre su adorada familia. Realmente estaba feliz, muy feliz. _Era como vivir en un sueño._ Pensó el tendero antes de caer dormido a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Ya veo...- Asintió Isshin en una de sus escasas etapas de seriedad, apuntando algo en una libreta. -¿Y sobre los cambios de humor? ¿Cómo les ha ido con eso?-

Antes de que Yoruichi pudiera abrir la boca, Kisuke se adelanto con una de sus ridículas bromas.

-No he notado ninguna diferencia desde hace mas de un siglo, podemos con e...- Pero antes de que terminara la frase, la morena le estampó un golpe en la nariz que casi lo dejó inconsciente.

-Guarda tus absurdos comentarios, idiota.- murmuró la mujer entre dientes.

-¡Te lo dije!-

Isshin no pudo aguantar las carcajadas. Ya se había vuelto costumbre, en cada visita, Urahara siempre terminaba con algún hueso roto o sangrando hasta quedar desmayado. Puede que la Yoruichi estuviera embarazada, pero esto no había afectado a su fuerza mortal. Este espero unos minutos hasta que su amigo se recuperara, para así darle los últimos consejos a la pareja y despedirlos hasta su próxima cita. O hasta que el tendero venga a comentarle uno de sus macabros planes para ahorrar dinero.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Recuerda Yoruichi-san, que ya vas por tu tercer mes; de ahora en adelante evita mucho más hacer cualquier tipo actividad que involucre un sobre esfuerzo, en especial físico.-

-Supongo que la Diosa del Shunpo volverá a desaparecer por varios meses.- Shihouin se dijo a sí misma, algo desanimada. Aunque claro, ya se esperaba que algo como esto iba a pasar. -Por cierto, dijiste que al tercer mes ya se iba a poder ver mucho mejor la forma del bebé, ¿Ya tienes las fotos del ultrasonido?-

-¡¿Fotos?! ¡¿Dijiste fotos?!- Y con solo esa mágica palabra, Urahara revivió de su peligroso estado totalmente recuperado. -¡Un minuto! ¡¿El cuerpo del bebé se va a poder ver mejor?! ¿¡Cómo es que nadie me dijo de esto?!-

-Porque sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar, idiota.- Dijeron los dos shinigamis en coro.

 _10 minutos después._

-¡Te dije que iba a tener mi maravilloso perfil! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Nuestro hijo va a ser el ser más hermoso del universo!-

Durante unos ocho minutos, el tendero estuvo gritando a los cuatro vientos lo emocionado que estaba al ver la figura de su hijo en las fotos. _¿En serio yo era así de ridículo?_ Se preguntó Isshin al ver la escena que este había formado.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos.- Dijo Yoruichi, arrastrando por el cuello de la camisa a su pareja, que por cierto este seguía abrazando las fotos y gritando sandeces debido a la emoción.

-Recuerda bajar las cantidades de tuna que comes al día y compra las vitaminas.- Dijo el doctor Kurosaki, siguiéndolos a hasta la puerta. -¡Ah! Y por nada del mundo falten a la cita del veintiocho, ese día finalmente sabremos cual es el sexo del bebé.-

-¡¿El sexo del bebé?! ¿¡Tan rápido?!- Y nuevamente el shinigami rubio salió de su "mundito feliz", ahora más impactado por lo que su amigo acababa de decir. -¡No estoy preparado para eso! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos el nombre! ¿¡Cómo es que...?!-

Pero antes de que este continuara, Isshin le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

 **Visitas... Especiales.**

 _ **Casi una hora después**_

-¿Pero qué demonios sucede aquí...?

Después de un tranquilo camino de la clínica Kurosaki hasta la tienda de Urahara, si exceptuamos la parte en la que el tendero se la pasó balbuceando cosas extrañas sobre su futuro hijo, La pareja de ex shinigamis se llevó una extraña sorpresa al llegar a la entrada de la tienda.

Y vaya sorpresa...

- _¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA INFELIZ RATA RUBIA! ¿¡CÓMO PERMITISTE QUE LE HICIERA TAL ASQUEROSO ACTO A YORUICHI-SAMA?!-_

 _-Aquí está un acuerdo legal encargado de impedir que el hijo de la gata y el exiliado entren a la Sociedad de Almas, todo arreglado por los abogados de la familia Kuchiki-_

 _-¡Mira! ¡También traje dulces! ¡No te preocupes, también alquilé un camión para que transportara a los trescientos setenta y dos peluches que le compré al futuro bebé! ¡Pronto llegará!_

 _-¡Y yo le traje sake! ¡Nunca es muy temprano para empezar a beber!_

 _-¡ESA MALDITA DE YORUICHI! ¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA ESCONDISTE A ESA DESGRACIADA?! ¿¡CREE QUE CON EL BOCAZAS DE HERMANO QUE TENGO JAMÁS ME IBA A ENTERAR QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA?!_

 _-¡Es un placer! ¡Formamos parte de la Asociación Femenina de Shinigamis! Hemos venido a hacer un reportaje exclusivo sobre el futuro bebé entre Urahara Kisuke y Shihoui Yoruichi, ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde podemos contactarlos?-_

 _-¿Podré jugar con el bebé? ¿Verdad, verdad? ¡Traeré a Ken-chan y a los demás para llevarlo a jugar con los hollows en la mansión de Byakuyishi!-_

 _*Insertar a Byakuya en situación de pánico*_

 _-Si el capitán Kyoraku puede regalarle sake al bebé, ¿Yo también puedo, no? ¡Además, me ofrezco a ser su asesora en modas durante su adolescencia!_

 _-¡NO ME PARECE JUSTO QUE UN VAGO COMO URAHARA SE PUEDA CONSEGUIR A UNA MUJER SEXY, TODAVÍA YO SIENDO SOLTERO! Por cierto, Tessai-san, ¿Conoces a alguna chica hermosa que esté más o menos desesperada?-_

Parte de la casa estaba hecha polvo. Una preocupante cantidad de shinigamis de alto rango reunidos en la puerta. Todos intimidando o acosando con preguntas estúpidas al pobre hombre del bigote. Este, sudando frío, tratando de calmar la jauría de almas furiosas y exaltadas que estaban a punto de afeitarle su preciado bigote si no respondía las quejas pronto.

-... Urahara.-

-... ¿Si, Yoruichi-san?-

-Por esta razón te dije que mantuviésemos la noticia en secreto.-

* * *

 **Ansiedad**

Era de madrugada. No sabía exactamente la hora, aunque tampoco le interesaba saberlo, pero al ver por la ventana como los faros del vecindario estaban apagados, debió suponer que era considerablemente tarde. Increíble pensar que después de tan ajetreado día, lleno de grtios, reclamos, explosiones y entrevistas inesperadas, todavía era incapaz de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños; por supuesto, sabía que en su condición hacer algo como es muy descuidado de su parte. _Pero simplemente le era imposible dormir._

A pesar de que dormía a su lado, a pesar lo tranquilizante que era su cálida y acompasada respiración, a pesar de que siempre se rendía Morfeo con solo sentir sus brazos a su alrededor. Esa noche no tuvo efecto. De hecho, durante la semana que ha pasado, ninguno de sus "mágicos" toques ha tenido efecto.

 _Había tantas cosas en qué pensar._

 _Tantas preocupaciones._

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yoruichi-san?-

La ronca voz del sujeto que dormía junto a ella logró sacarla de de sus pensamientos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado despierto? Se preguntó para sí misma algo indignada de que la hubiera estado observando sin decir media palabra; en el pasado, esta le había dicho cientos de veces lo mucho que le desagradaba eso.

Pero esa noche le faltaban ánimos para reclarmarle. Prefirió guardar silencio.

 _Ni siquiera podía encontrar palabras para él._

-Esta última semana has estado algo distante.- Susurró el tendero detrás de su oreja, estrechando más el abrazo que envolvía a la mujer. -¿Pasa algo?-

 _No hubo respuesta._

La habitación quedó envuelta por el silencio durante minutos que le parecieron horas. _¿Por qué hoy era tan difícil hablar con él?_

Por otro lado, el tendero había dejando de insistir con sus preguntas, era una pérdida de tiempo si continuaba interrogándola. La conocía muy bien. La conocía tan bien que, aun en sus sueños, sentía como el cuerpo de su amada se tensaba a medida que avanzaba la noche, acto que lo llevó a despertarse. Ahora tenía dos personas por las cuales preocuparse, las alarmas de Urahara habían se habían vuelto más sensibles. Utilizó su mano libre para acariciar los suaves cabellos de la morena, disfrutando de la fragancia que estos emanaban.

-... ¿Cómo lo haces?-

Y después de una lucha interna contra su orgullo, la mujer finalmente preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa?- Murmuró con suavidad, sin detener sus caricias, esperando la larga pausa de Yoruichi. Supuso que estaba ordenando sus pensamientos, o buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ante...?- Al parecer, decirlo era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Suspiró. -... _Ante todo.-_

-¿Ante todo?- Ladeó la cabeza. Esta vez si que no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Kisuke.- Sentenció con más seguridad. De un momento a otro, la ex capitana se sentó sobre el futón para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. -Vamos a tener bebé.- Dijo con cierto toque de anguistia en su voz. -En seis meses daré a luz un niño ¿Y acaso alguno de los dos sabe cómo criar a uno? Que yo sepa, los únicos niños con los que conviviste fueron Ururu y Jinta, y para ti ellos eran meros compañeros y empleados, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo haremos bien? Claro, te mataría si pusieras a trabajar a nuestro hijo, pero tampoco es como si yo fuera la mejor opción; ¿Has visto lo fría e irritable que suelo ser? ¿Cómo voy a criar a un niño con semejante acitud? Los únicos niños con los que llegué a convivir en algún momento de mi vida fueron Soi Fon y Yuushirou, ¿Y qué sucedió? Los abandoné durante más de cien años... _¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo sin saber que clase de madre seré yo?_ -

Finalmente lo dijo.

Finalmente liberó todos esos sentimientos que la ahogaron durante tantos días. Finalmente logró darse cuenta de que lo que había estado sintiendo era nada más que ansiedad. Ansiedad ante algo que no conocía; ante algo a lo que no estaba preparada y a lo que no sabía como prepararse.

 _Jamás había sentido lo que era la ansiedad._

Kisuke la estuvo mirando intensamente durante el silencio que surgió. Acto que la hizo sentirse aún más ansiosa y simplemente desvió la mirada a la ventana; si la pausa que los envolvió anteriormente fue larga, esta la consideró endemoniadamente eterna, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Una ligera risa irrumpió la quietud. Yoruichi inmediatamente volteó a verlo, ahora con el seño fruncido, ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

-Porque sé que eres maravillosa.- El tendero respondió colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca. En su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa, a la vez que su mirada estaba puesta en dirección al techo.

Aquel comentario tomó de sorpresa a la morena, a la misma vez que causó cierta confusión en su cabeza.

-Esa es mi respuesta a las tres preguntas que me hiciste.- Aclaró, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. -Te conozco de toda la vida y aun no he encontrado mujer que supere lo maravillosa que eres, y por esa misma razón estoy seguro de que serás una madre increíble. Porque, simplemente te conozco mejor que nadie... Él único que tiene la culpa de que hayas abandonado a tu hermano y a Soi Fon, soy yo, ¿Y sabes algo? A pesar de todo, no he conocido a dos personas que te admiren más que ese par.- Esto último lo dijo entre risas. -Te admiran más que nada, porque simplemente eres maravillosa, ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio no lo haría después de conocerte? No todos los días uno tiene la dicha de encontrarse con una mujer tan valiente, fuerte, hermosa, divertida y fascinante como tú; claro, si mencionara todas tus virtudes jamás terminaría, pero el punto es, Yoruichi-san, que eres perfecta. Y no tengo duda de que nuestro hijo o hija pensará de la misma forma que muchos de nosotros.-

Y terminado el discurso, el tendero volvió a verla con una gran sonrisa.

 _¿Cómo hacía ese maldito para encontrar siempre las palabras correctas?_ Esta sintió como el interior de su cuerpo se calentaba con las preciosas palabras de Kisuke, y por más que tratara, le era imposible borrar la sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer se inclinó sobre Kisuke para robarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Te amo, imbécil.- Susurró con un divertido tono de voz; esta vez, el tendero la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que quedara totalmente sobre él y así besarla por segunda vez.

-Mi querida Yoruichi-san ha vuelto a la normalidad.- Bromeó el sujeto, haciendo un recorrido de besos desde la boca hasta llegar a la clavícula de la chica. -Puede que no seas el típico modelo de madre cariñosa, pero nadie se atreverá a negar que serás la madre más genial del mundo.-

Una carcajada se escapó de los adentros de la ex capitana.

 _Estando junto a ese idiota, no habría obstáculo imposible de superar._

* * *

Días pasaron, hasta por fin llegar a la fecha que Isshin acordó para la tan esperada cita. El género del bebé se anunciaría hoy.

-Muy bien.- Comenzó a hablar el médico revisando unos papeles arrugados y manchados de alguna sustancia marrón, Urahara estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios. -Esto... Disculpen la presentación, estaba tomando café y el timbre sonó y...-

-¡Dilo de una buena vez!-Gritó el tendero desesperado.

-Sí, sí... Bueno, ustedes tendrán...-

 **Continuará~**

 **Bueno, se supone que dejé una especie de toque de suspenso en el final, pero creo que ya varios se harán una idea de si será niño o niña. En fin, espero que les haya gustado; no puedo escribir más porque ya es super tarde y tengo madrugar mañana. Aun así, gracias a los que siguen mis actualizaciones a velocidad de tortuga y no pierden las esperanzas en este fic... (?)**

 **PD: (Spoiler) ¡Toushiro y Rangiku están vivos! ¡Y Kyoraku va a pelear! En serio, no puedo esperar hasta el próximo capítulo del manga ;_;**


	5. MES 4: Acosadores, Compras y Secuestros

**¡Por fin! No tienen idea de cuánto he deseado terminar de escribir este capítulo. Finalmente salí de vacaciones, pero no he podido relajarme en ninguno de estos días gracias a mi conciencia que me estaba matando por no haber actualizado en dos meses. Una vez que suba esto, me libraré temporalmente de esta tortura(?) Sinceramente, este capítulo fue toda una improvisación de mi parte. Cuando abrí el documento de word, mi cerebro estaba totalmente en blanco y así mismo fue en los días dos días siguientes. Técnicamente he escrito esta actualización en tres días, con la primera anormalidad que se me viniera a la mente. En serio, recuérdenme jamás escribir otro fic con más de un capítulo, es todo un sufrimiento y estrés para mí. ;_; Aun así, espero que les guste este injerto de capítulo xD.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **1\. Stalkers.**

 _Días pasaron, hasta por fin llegar a la fecha que Isshin acordó para la tan esperada cita. El género del bebé se anunciaría hoy._

 _-Muy bien.- Comenzó a hablar el médico revisando unos papeles arrugados y manchados de alguna sustancia marrón, Urahara estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios._

 _-Esto... Disculpen la presentación, estaba tomando café y el timbre sonó y...-_

 _-¡Dilo de una buena vez!-Gritó el tendero desesperado._

 _-Sí, sí... Bueno, ustedes tendrán...-_

-¿Estás segura de que podemos hacer esto? Quiero decir, ¿No es ilegal espiar documentos confidenciales de un doctor?-

-No seas tan aguafiestas, Nanao-chan. Lo estamos haciendo por un bien futuro. Estoy muy segura de que Yoruichi-san nos lo agradecerá cuando vea su nombre en primera plana. Y si no, ¿Qué nos podría pasar?-

-... Estamos muertas.-

 _Aclaremos un poco._ A pesar de ya haber pasado un mes, la conmoción del nuevo bebé Urahara-Shihouin sigue estremeciendo a todo el Gotei-13. La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis ha conseguido un contrato con la editorial del periódico del Seireitei. Justo ahora, ocupan una pequeña columna donde relatan detalles sobre la impactante noticia, la cual se ha vuelto realmente popular las últimas dos semanas. Claro, conseguir tan valiosa información lleva un costo igual de alto. Por ende, las virtuosas tenientes, Nanao Ise y Matsumoto Rangiku fueron asignadas para cumplir con esta delegación (No, no es cierto, simplemente fue el resultado de un sorteo).

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes.- Exclamó la teniente del décimo escuadrón con el fin de calmar a su compañera. -Hemos estado haciendo esto por dos días. Ya sabes, mientras seamos pocas y lo suficientemente sigilosas nada nos sucederá. Además, no hay ningún otro idiota que pueda delatar…-

-¿Disculpa?-

Tras ellas, una profunda voz femenina resonó con cierto aire de enojo. Tragaron en seco. Cualquier shinigami sería capaz de reconocer tan aterradora voz; cualquier ser vivo en su sano juicio huiría después de escuchar el tono asesino en el cual aquella persona mencionó tales sílabas.

-¡S-S-S-Soi Fong-taicho! ¡Q-Q-Qué grata e inesperada sorpresa verla aquí!-

 _-Estamosmuertasestamosmuertasestamosmuertasestamosmuertas…-_ Esto era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la vice-presidenta de la asociación. Habían hecho enojar a la reencarnación de un demonio. Oh no, de esta nadie las salvaría.

-Guarden sus patéticas excusas y hagan silencio. Tengo importantes cosas que hacer.- Sentenció con su característica frialdad. Con paso firme, se acercó a la puerta; de su haori sacó algo parecido a un dispositivo para grabar (Cortesía del actual 12vo escuadrón) y simplemente se quedó ahí.

Por un largo, largo tiempo.

…

-Esto… ¿Soi Fong-taicho?-

 _Aclaremos un poco._ No, la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis no eran las únicas con un peligroso interés acerca del tema. Incluso los capitanes habían formado parte de los chismes esparcidos por todo el Gotei, todos tenían una opinión propia; algunos como Kyoraku, Ukitake y los Vizards comentaban la noticia con una sonrisa en sus rostros; otros como Hitsugaya y Kempachi no les importaba en absoluto, como era de esperarse; en el caso de Kurotsuchi, este se la pasaba alardeando sobre cómo había engendrado una criatura antes que el estúpido de Urahara Kisuke, y sin la necesidad de desperdiciar sus espermatozoides en ello (Sí, para él, eso era todo un orgullo). Pero, entre ellos, existía la peligrosa reacción de cierto peligroso personaje.

La capitana del segundo escuadrón, Soi Fong, estaba a punto de lo que muchos llamarían… _Colapso_.

Tan solo imaginen su situación; aquel futuro bebé era la materialización de muchos sentimientos contradictorios. Su obligación era adorar a cualquier ser viviente dado a luz por su mentora Yoruichi Shihouin, pero también estaba el hecho de que la mitad de sus genes eran compartidos con… Con esa escoria.

 _¿Cómo odiar al magnífico bebé Shihouin? ¿Cómo amar al terrible bebé Urahara?_ Sí, este era el gran dilema de la pobre Soi Fong.

Ahora, después de haber analizado el problema, tenía un plan. Debía monitorear el desarrollo de la criatura para juzgar el porcentaje genético que tendría de esa asquerosa rata rubia. De eso, dependerá su futura relación con el bebé.

-¿Esto es normal? ¿Es normal lo que ella está haciendo? ¿No se suponía que hoy había una reunión de capitanes?- Rangiku, literalmente había arrastrado a su compañera a lo más lejano del pasillo, con el fin de que la aludida no las escuchara.

-¡Guarda silencio! ¡Si nos escucha, estaremos muertas!- Nanao exclamó, mirando de reojo a la capitana, la cual seguía estampada contra la puerta, tratando de grabar cada palabra que el falso doctor decía. -Además, todos sabemos la delicada situación de la capitana respecto a este tema, así que no exage…-

-Primera semana, cuarto mes. La gata demonio y el exiliado permanecen dentro de la oficina de aquel auto proclamado doctor. Como era de esperarse, estos criminales solo saben juntarse con doctores criminales de su especie…-

-¡¿Kuchiki-taicho?!-

 _Aclaremos un poco._ Por más sorprendente que parezca, la capitana Soi Fong no fue la única mentalmente afectada por tal revelación. Justo después de su "amena" charla con el pobre Tessai, los abogados de la familia Kuchiki contactaron personalmente al líder de la familia, apenados porque el juez había negado su demanda contra alguien que… Ni siquiera había nacido todavía. Según él, no existían pruebas que mostraran la supuesta amenaza que este bebé resultaría para la Sociedad de Almas. Al parecer, escribir en la petición "Será descendiente directo de la gata demonio" no era considerado como una prueba verdadera. _Además, ¿Quién diablos es "la gata demonio"?_ Se preguntó el pobre y confundido juez.

Justo ahora, Kuchiki Byakuya estaba recolectando pruebas personalmente.

-¡Cierra la boca, Kuchiki! ¡Estás arruinado mi grabación! ¿¡Qué no ves que esto es algo serio?!- Exclamó la capitana del Omitsukidou.

- _No, Capitana. Por dónde lo vea, esto no es un trabajo serio._ \- Pensaron ambas tenientes, incrédulas ante lo que sus ojos y oídos le estaban mostrando.

-Abra los ojos, Soi Fong-Taicho, la reproducción de aquella gata es un símbolo que anuncia la destrucción de nuestro mundo.-

- _El único que necesita abrir los ojos aquí es usted, capitán Kuchiki._ \- Pensaron las pobres y atrofiadas shinigamis.

-¿Sabes algo, Rangiku? Creo que será mejor preguntarle personalmente a los padres.- Dijo la shinigami, alejándose lentamente de aquella perturbadora escena.

-¡Pero qué casualidad! ¡Justo estaba por sugerir eso!- Exclamó, riendo nerviosamente, mientras copiaba la misma acción que su amiga teniente.

En definitiva, aquello fue una escena que jamás querrían volver a ver.

* * *

 **2\. ¡Y el bebé es...!**

-Urahara, Yoruichi-san…- El médico los miró a ambos, con el rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa. -¡Felicidades! ¡Ustedes tendrán una niña!-

Ambos futuros padres quedaron en silencio, tratando de que sus sorprendidos cerebros procesaran la respuesta.

Tendrían una niña, sin duda aquello fue una noticia reveladora; pero la mayor parte de su espasmo mental se atribuyó al millar de pensamientos, planes, preocupaciones e ideas que sobrevinieron como una avalancha. De ahora en adelante, la mayor parte de sus vidas girarían en torno a una hermosa pequeña que nacería dentro de unos cinco meses.

Yoruichi fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Escuchaste, Kisuke?- Habló la morena, con una enorme sonrisa mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda del aludido -¡Te dije que iba a ser una ni…!-

…

A su lado, tirado en el suelo, yacía el famoso tendero, Kisuke Urahara; estaba inconsciente, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, o tal vez solo estaba delirando. Una tonta sonrisa acompañaba su rostro, más un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. En definitiva, esta era una escena que cualquiera pagaría por ver. Una escena llamada: "El lado débil de Kisuke Urahara", pensó Shihouin.

-¿¡U-Urahara?! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

-Maldición, Kisuke, justamente a esto me refería cuando te dije que no hicieras una escena.- La mujer suspiró. Resignada, se agachó y en un veloz movimiento, tomó a su pareja de la cintura para así colocarla sobre su hombro. Igual que un sucio saco de papas. -Debemos irnos, gracias por todo, Isshin.- Se despidió, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Yoruichi-san!- Isshin la detuvo. Su rostro demostraba una mezcla de preocupación y asombro ante el estado de sus pacientes. -¡Recuerda que estás embarazada! ¡No puedes hacer esfuerzo físico! Si quieres puedes dejarlo aquí para que se recupere y después…-

-Tienes razón.- Murmuró de manera casi inocente. En un dos por tres, esta lanzó al tendero contra el suelo (Al igual que un sucio saco de papas) y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el cuello de su haori. -¡Nos vemos!-

Kurosaki solo los veía. Incrédulo. Y preocupado. Sí, terriblemente preocupado por la salud de sus pacientes. Ahora lo único que se preguntaba era si el pobre Urahara podría sobrevivir el ser revolcado de tal manera hasta llegar a su tienda. Aquella niña, tendrá unos padres especiales… Preocupantemente especiales.

* * *

 **3\. Culto al Duende Irlandés.**

-¡Mira estos calcetines de rayas verdes y blancas! ¡Con esto será mi versión en miniatura!-

-Kisuke… ¿Recuerdas que vinimos por lo esencial?-

-Pero vamos, Yoruichi-san, ¿No crees que nuestra adorable _Hikari_ se vería genial con ellos puestos?-

-¿Nuestra adorable quién?

Los días después de aquella importante noticia fueron una compilación de altibajos emocionales. Y no, no nos estamos refiriendo a la madre. Quién diría que, después de haber vivido más de trescientos años, los síntomas hormonales de la andropausia golpearían a Kisuke como un relámpago. La ansiedad del pobre tendero afectó a todos residentes de la tienda; al igual que con una investigación nueva, este pasaba el día preguntándose un sin número de cosas en voz alta, solo que, a diferencia de un experimento cualquiera, ahora sus preguntas se basaban acerca de cómo sobrellevar su nueva futura vida, lo que sin duda lo ponía mucho más nervioso.

Quién lo diría, Kisuke Urahara, la persona que prácticamente planeó la vida de un adolescente de quince años, aquel que fue capaz de ir más allá de los experimentos de Kurotsuchi y los planes de Aizen. Siempre preparado. Siempre con un as bajo la manga.

Ahora, él era incapaz de prever su nueva futura vida como padre. Y Pensar en ello le resultaba terriblemente frustrante.

A diferencia de Tessai, la paciencia de Yoruichi tenía un cordón muy corto. De no ser porque sentía perfectamente aquella criatura dentro de su vientre, hubiera creído que el que estaba embarazado era Kisuke.

Ante estos "ataques de hormonas" de su querida pareja, la mujer gato buscó una solución.

Aquella solución consistía en llevarlo de compras… _Casi igual que una mujer_. Pensó la morena.

-Bien.- Esta tenía en sus manos una lista de objetos que iba tachando a medida que los conseguía. -Ya tenemos la cuna, ahora falta conseguir el colchón perfecto para esta.-

-¡Yoruichi-san!- Kisuke llamó. -¡Encontré un vestido verde, perfecto para una recién nacida! ¡ _Midori_ se verá preciosa con esto!- El tendero prácticamente saltaba en un pie, tenía la mitad del cesto ridículamente lleno de prendas verdes y blancas, de no ser por Yoruichi, este se hubiera olvidado completamente de los objetos esenciales que había que comprar.

-¡Ya detente con esa absurda obsesión y ayúdame a escoger una buena colchoneta, idiota! ¡Y de ninguna manera dejaré que le pongas ese nombre!- Esta última frase lo dijo en un tono lo suficientemente tétrico para asustar a todas las madres que pasaron a su lado (N.A: Midori significa verde).

Kisuke, haciendo una especie de puchero, observó el carrito el cual cargaba todas las compras y murmuró indignado:

-Yoruichi-san… No eres la más indicada para reñirme por esto.- Con su dedo índice, señaló la considerable cantidad de objetos naranjas que la mujer había colocado dentro.

Yoruichi enrojeció ligeramente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esto, simplemente escogía las cosas por inercia.

Era el carrito más llamativo en todo el departamento. Por lo general, los otros llevaban prendas y equipos en colores pasteles, principalmente rosas y azules, lo que cualquier padre normal escogería. En cambio, la perteneciente a la pareja de ex shinigamis, parecía algo así como un carnaval de Irlanda.

-Kisuke… ¿Crees que nuestra hija nos odie por esto?- Murmuró la morena, algo impactada por la terrible selección de colores que ambos habían hecho.

-Con suerte, _Ayame-chan_ creerá que sus padres le hacían algún tipo de culto a un duente irlandés.-

-... Dejemos que Tessai escoja la próxima ve… ¿Uh? Dónde está Tessai.- Ambos miraron en diferentes direcciones, pero no hubo ninguna señal del bigotudo hombre.

-¿Venía con nosotros?-

* * *

 **4\. Los Temores de un Bigotudo Hombre.**

-¿Jefe? ¿Yoruichi-dono? ¿Alguien?-

De alguna manera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tessai se había separado del grupo.

Al darse cuenta de esto, inmediatamente decidió salir en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta lo enorme que era ese almacén; sí, _exageradamente enorme_.

Pasaron veinte minutos cuando logró notarlo, pero para ese entonces ya ni siquiera lograba divisar alguna puerta o algún tipo de empleado que lo ayudara a escapar.

 _-Después de esto, iremos al nuevo café que estrenó al frente.-_

 _-¡Sería genial!-_

Como si la suerte le hubiera sonreído, dos adolescentes caminaban tranquilamente en el pasillo de al lado. Se veían muy confiadas, por lo tanto, si las seguía, estas lo llevarían a la entrada principal del almacén… _O lo denunciarían por acosador_. Pero esto era un riesgo necesario para salir de aquella trampa como hombres.

-Sabes.- Comenzó a hablar una de las chicas. -Existe una teoría sobre este almacén que cuenta que ninguno de los empleados que trabajan aquí llegaron a buscando empleo. Se dice que ellos eran simples clientes buscando por algún simple producto. Pero de alguna manera terminaron perdidos y nunca llegaron a encontrar la salida. Todas las noches, antes de cerrar, un ejecutivo de la empresa les ofrece asilo a estas pobres personas, secan sus lágrimas y poco después del ofrecen una camiseta, susurrándoles: "Bienvenido a bordo".-

-Entonces será mejor irnos de aquí pronto.- La otra exclamó entre risas, incrédula por tal ridícula leyenda.

Pero Tessai lo tomó de una manera muy diferente. Se desconoce exactamente la cantidad de minutos que pasó congelado, en shock, procesando aquella terrorífica leyenda que la joven había relatado en el momento menos adecuado. Pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que esta dos chicas se perdieran en las profundidades del almacén.

-¡¿JEFE?! ¿¡YORUICHI-DONO!?- Empezó a gritar desesperado.

 _Pobre, pobre Tessai._

* * *

 **5\. Compras Adicionales**

-Bien, creo que ya es todo por hoy.- Exclamó una energética Yoruichi, caminando hacia la caja para pagar la montaña de artefactos que había comprado.

-... Esto me dejará en la ruina.- Murmuró Kisuke, con una actitud totalmente opuesta a la de su amiga. -Al menos pudiste haber sido más considerada y haberte fijado en los precios.-

-De ninguna manera le compraré algo de mala calidad a mi hija, por más barato que sea.- Refutó firmemente, algo molesta por la tacaña actitud del tendero.

-Como tu no eres la que paga… ¡Te dije que todo esto lo íbamos a conseguir por medio del Babyshower y aun así insistes en comprar todo esto!-

-¿Qué no lo habíamos discutido antes? Por más fiestas que hagas, hay pocas posibilidades de que los invitados traigan lo que en realidad necesitamos. Como mínimo tres de ellos llevarían una bañera de diferente color y otros tres, un six pack de biberones.-

-Podría implantar un chip en sus cerebros para controlar sus subconscientes.-

-Kisuke, no.- Por más bizarra que la idea pareciera, tratándose de Kisuke, este sería capaz de transformarla en realidad. -Por cierto, toma.- Sin previo aviso, esta le tendió algo parecido a una tarjeta de crédito.

Urahara la observó desconcertado.

-Al fin y al cabo soy la madre, es mi deber como una aportar para los gastos de mi hija.- Dijo con poca importancia, aunque su amigo sabía perfectamente que era una simple manera de ocultar su orgullo.

-E-Estaba bromeando, Yoruichi-san, no es necesario.- El mismo se había sorprendido, esta podría ser la primera vez en décadas (siglos) que Shihouin se ofrecía a pagar algo por el.

-La clave es la de siempre, haz la fila, yo iré a ver unos bolsos que me llamaron la atención.- Dicho esto, e ignorando sus palabras, se marchó en dirección opuesta.

Kisuke todavía no salía de su asombro.

Pero algo rápidamente lo sacó de su distracción. Al sentir el peso de una mano tocar su hombro, este inmediatamente se volteó.

-Pero qué suertudo es usted.- El hombre que iba atrás de él en la fila, lo observó sonriente. -Tener una esposa así de hermosa y comprensiva en la parte económica. Es como una en un millón.-

 _Esposa._

Se sobresaltó. Desde que Yoruichi le informó sobre su embarazo, este había olvidado por completo el tema respecto al matrimonio. Desde la noticia de su futura hija, toda inseguridad respecto a su relación con Yoruichi había desaparecido instantáneamente.

-S-Sí, se podría decir que sí…- Murmuró más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor.

Estas últimas semanas sin duda fueron caóticas; principalmente, entre antojos y ataques hormonales (por parte de los dos). Discutían por todo, el noventa por ciento de las veces, discusiones estúpidas que terminaban en alguna cómica conclusión, risas o en diversas muestras de afecto. Ni siquiera duraban más de un minuto. Siempre similares a la pequeña riña que tuvieron respecto a la elección de colores.

Y de alguna manera, _aquello les divertía, no había duda alguna_. Tal vez siempre fue así, el temperamento de Yoruichi era muy inestable y a veces, incluso a él le daban sus ataques de terquedad. Desde la noticia del futuro bebé, estas absurdas discusiones habían aumentado y, aunque a estas alturas pareciera imposible, eso los había unido más.

Rápidamente salió de la fila y se encaminó en dirección a ella todavía con el carrito en mano. Acercándose lentamente, deslizó sus brazos por la cintura, envolviendola en un cálido abrazo.

-¿No deberías estar pagando?- Alzó una ceja, había veces donde ni siquiera ella lo podía entender.

-Yoruichi-san…- Susurró, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de la morena. -Todavía nos falta comprar algo importante.- Sus manos descendieron ligeramente hasta tocar el vientre de esta, el cual ya se notaba bastante abultado.

Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Yoruichi. Colocó una de sus manos sobre las del ex capitán y volteando su rostro lentamente, le robó un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Pero esta vez, los gastos mis nuevas ropas los llevarás tú.- Sonrió con picardía

* * *

 **6\. Querida e Inocente Juventud.**

Ha pasado media semana y Tessai todavía no regresa. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus dos acompañantes le ha dado importancia al asunto; antes de irse de aquel almacén, uno de esos misteriosos ejecutivos se les acercó y les informó algo sobre una tómbola que Tessai se había ganado para un viaje a las Bahamas. Creyendo inocentemente lo que el ensacado hombre les había dicho, se marcharon, alegres por la suerte que tenía su querido y bigotudo amigo. Cuatro días después, sin haber recibido algún tipo de noticia, ambos desayunaban tranquilamente, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas.

-¿Recuerdas, hace varios meses atrás, cuando te dije que si teníamos hijos, estos serían demasiado sexys y perfectos para el mundo?-

Yoruichi rió. La primera vez que escuchó ese comentario, no lo tomó muy bien, pues en aquellos tiempos, la idea de tener un hijo todavía le resultaba bastante incómoda.

Ahora, cuatro meses después, todo era diferente. Teniendo a una pequeña Urahara Kisuke creciendo dentro de ella, ahora le resultaba una broma realmente ridícula.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó, tomando un bocado del banquete que tenía como desayuno.

-Ahora realmente estoy preocupado por eso…- El tendero tenía los brazos cruzados; no llevaba su habitual sombrero, por lo que fácilmente se podía notar su rostro consternado. Yoruichi arqueó una ceja.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó. - _Yukihis_ a será preciosa, fuerte e inteligente. Algo así como una raza superior.- Bromeó mientras tragaba una gran cucharada de cereal y así continuar: -No veo preocupación en ello.-

-Ese es el problema, Yoruichi-san- Rascó su cabeza, la intranquilidad pareció crecer más en su rostro. - _Hitomi-chan_ será perfecta. Y esa perfección atraerá a todo tipo de alimañas que querrán aprovecharse de ella, serán como una plaga para nosotros.-

Shihouin se dedicó a observarlo incrédula.

-Kisuke… Estás hablando de un feto de cuatro meses...-

-¡Hay que empezar a prever, Yoruichi-san!- Exclamó inclinándose hacia ella, aún más ansioso de lo que anteriormente estaba. -¿Qué haremos cuando empiece a desarrollarse? Durante aquella época, cualquier chica es pura ingenuidad y siempre habrá un imbécil que pueda aprovecharse de ella.-

Suspiró. Ya se imaginaba a Kisuke convirtiendo en Hollow a esos pobres jóvenes.

 _Y no, no estaba exagerando._

-Recuerda que poseerá el cincuenta por ciento de tus genes.- Alzó la voz para interrumpir su declaración sin sentido. -Tendremos suerte si a esa edad no inventa un Kidoh capaz de absorber toda la energía espiritual de una persona.-

-¡Eso es!- Repentinamente se puso de pie, estremeciendo la mesa en la cual estaban comiendo. -¡Le conseguiremos un mejor amigo para toda su vida!- Exclamó con una energética sonrisa. -Ya sabes, un chico confiable, respetuoso, que la trate como la dama que será. Algo así como nuestra relación. El plan es perfecto y ni…-

 _Oh no._

 _Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos._

La mirada que siempre pone cada vez que piensa en una buena idea.

Solo que esta idea era pésima. Y si no lo detenía pronto, quién sabe qué tan lejos podría llegar.

-Kisuke.- Lo llamó pacientemente, esperando a que este se callara y le prestara atención. -Solo para recordarte un poco… _Nosotros empezamos a tener sexo desde jóvenes._ \- Le dio un paciente sorbo a su vaso de leche y luego continuó: -No pongas tus esperanzas en un "mejor amigo".-

Urahara palideció.

Primera vez que se le veía tan pálido, casi que estaba azul.

Hata ahora caía en cuenta que ambos eran un mal ejemplo. Un TERRIBLE ejemplo para su adorada _Ayame-chan_. ¿¡Con qué cara la reprendería al momento que esta le presentara un novio?! ¡Si él fue peor! MUCHO PEOR. En tal caso, su relación con Yoruichi serviría como un ejemplo perfecto de "lo que no deben hacer los chicos a esa edad". _ESTO ERA UN DESASTRE_. Pensó en pánico.

-Ah, y otra cosa.- Continuó la morena, con el fin de rematar completamente las extrañas fantasías del tendero. _-Yukihisa_ también comparte la mitad de mis genes. Ruega por que tenga más pudor que yo respecto a mostrar su cuerpo.- Y con esto, dejando el comedor en silencio sepulcral, volvió a su tranquilo desayuno.

 _Oh no_. Pensó Urahara.

OH NO.

* * *

 **7\. Domingo.**

Domingo por la noche. Momento en que la pereza impregna todas las esquinas; donde el refrescante viento sopla, produciendo una de las mejores canciones de cuna para muchos; uno de esos sonidos capaz de relajar al más nervioso. Sin duda, era uno de esos domingos destinados a pasarlos acurrucados en un sofá, viendo series de televisión sin sentido, o una que otra película decente en la programación.

Justo ese era el estado del tendero y la mujer gato. Ambos recostados en un sofá cama (Que esta le había obligado a comprar hace un par de años) Tan cómodos que, incluso habían olvidado a la película que frente a ellos pasaba. Simplemente estaban ahí, Urahara abrazándola por el costado, y ella con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho. Sin preocupaciones o problemas, ni planes maquiavélicos corriendo por sus cabeza. Solamente se trataba de uno de esos perfectos domingos.

-Sabes…- Llamó el tendero repentinamente. Desde su casual conversación con el hombre del almacén, cierta antigua idea había estado rondando por su cabeza sin cesar. Ahora era momento de aclararla. -El día que fuimos a comprar las cosas para _Hibiki-chan_ , conversé con un sujeto mientras esperaba en la cola para pagar.- Hizo una ligera pausa. -Creyó que estábamos casados.-

Silencio.

No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte de Shihouin, lo cual hizo recapacitar al ex shinigami si lo que había hecho fue un error. Poco después, se escuchó un suspiro por parte de la morena, para luego voltear a mirarlo fijamente.

-Desde la noticia de Yukihisa no habías vuelto a mencionar ese tema.- Musitó con poca importancia. -¿Todavía sigues insistiendo con ello?-

-En realidad no, pero ¿No crees sería extraño para…?-

-Kisuke.- Lo pausó firmemente, sin despegar por un segundo la mirada de sus ojos. -¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas me insinúan o preguntan si estamos casados cada vez que salimos a algún lugar juntos?- Este se sorprendió; sí, a él también le sucedía, pero nunca tomó en cuenta que a Yoruichi le pasaba justamente lo mismo, y probablemente en mayor cantidad por el hecho de ser mujer. -Toda nuestra vida ha sido así y hasta ahora te das cuenta.- Continuó, ahora con un tono burlesco en sus palabras. -Esposos, novios, amantes, amigos; al final nuestra relación se reduce a una mezcla de todo esto junto y en mi opinión, así es perfecta como tal. Teniendo una relación con más de cien años, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me parece una idea ridícula de querer formalizar nuestra relación con un simple matrimonio. Ya es imposible que me separe de ti, imbécil.- Sonrió, como si lo que había dicho se trataba de algo completamente normal.

En cambio, Urahara había reaccionado de manera totalmente opuesta. Desde el momento que empezaron a gustarse, esporádicamente, Yoruichi salía con algún tipo de comentario semi-romántico (muy impropio de ella) que siempre lo dejaba fuera de sí mismo. Más de un siglo después, sus reacciones seguían siendo las mismas.

 _Ni siquiera él las podía predecir._

-¿Entendido, Kisuke?- Exclamó a la vez que lo jalaba por el cuello de la camisa.

Kisuke sonrió. Suavemente acercó el rostro de la fémina hacia él y con cariño la besó.

Así pasaron varios minutos. Besándose, en la paz de aquel domingo que se extendía hasta nunca acabar.

Pero…

 _Thumb_

De pronto, algo los interrumpió.

Separándose de un respingo, la pareja de ex shinigamis se observaron mutuamente con asombro.

-¡¿Sentiste eso?!- Dijeron a la vez.

-¡Se movió! ¡ _Yukihisa_ se movió!- Exclamó Yoruichi con palabras llenas de emoción. Sabiendo que, últimamente, Urahara es peligrosamente alterable cuando se trata de su hija, la morena siempre ha intentado ser la más calmada de la relación, sino, la tienda sería un volcán de hormonas por todos lados. Pero esta vez, ni siquiera ella pudo evitar la conmoción de haber sentido por primera vez a su adorada futura hija.

- _¡Sadako-chan!_ \- El tendero acercó su oreja al vientre de Shihouin, buscando escuchar o sentir algún tipo de señal proveniente de la niña. - _¡Sadako-chan!_ ¡Soy tu papá! ¿Puedes oírme?- Una enorme sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro; Yoruichi podía jurar que jamás había visto una expresión tan radiante en él. Sus ojos le brillaban, y como si pudiera escucharle, ante cada palabra que este le decía, la criatura se movía enérgicamente dentro de ella.

-Creo que la despertaste, idiota.- Dijo entre risas. No se dio cuenta, pero ella también reflejaba una intensa luz en su rostro.

-O tal vez quería conocer a su padre.- Respondió sonriente, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad capaz de transmitir todos los sentimientos alborotados por aquel casi mágico momento.

De igual forma ella le respondió. _Sin duda, jamás olvidaría aquel domingo_.

* * *

 **8\. La Rebelión del Bigotudo Hombre.**

 _Noticia de última hora_

 _Una de las más famosas tiendas del centro comercial de Karakura ha explotado misteriosamente._

 _Aquellos que presenciaron directamente el hecho, alegan que una serie de hombre y mujeres que portaban el uniforme del respectivo almacén salieron corriendo como un ejército._

 _La banda era liderada por un hombre de dos metros, con un enorme bigote y trenzas en los cabellos._

 _Si alguien llega a saber de su paradero, informe inmediatamente a la policía._

-...-

-Ese… ¿Ese no era... Tessai?-

* * *

 **Por si las dudas, no tengo nada en contra de Tessai, solo que me parece un personaje cómicamente explotable y muy pocos están al tanto de eso xD. Anyway, para aclarar algunas cosas: En caso de que no lo hayan notado, hay una mortal(?) guerra de nombres entre Yoruichi y Kisuke, aunque este cambia de opinión cada cinco minutos. Así que no, no es parte de la distracción de la autora xD. Sobre el asunto de Tessai en el centro comercial, perderlo en el almacén fue prácticamente la primera idea que tuve al momento de pensar en cómo hacer este capítulo, la leyenda fue algo que leí en tumblr basado en los establecimientos de Ikeay simplemente no pude evitar la tentación de ponerlo xD Por lo tanto, para descargarme de algún tipo de acusación de plagio, esa "teoría" no fue mía. Creo que eso es todo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y mil gracias por sus reviews, y mil gracias más por la paciencia que han tenido conmigo. :(**


End file.
